The Charm of Making
by peppernator0817
Summary: Things haven't gone as planned. After a failed attempt at ending the war, Severus finds himself outed as a spy, in the custody of the Order and at the mercy of Arianna, who rules his heart. The two must find a way to turn the tide of the war and unleash a power unknown since the days of Merlin. Co-authored by Moonchild1212. THIS IS NOT COPIED, JUST POSTED ON BOTH ACCOUNTS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a co-authored fic between Peppernator0817 and Moonchild1212. It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time. **

**Disclaimer: We Own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and our Queen JK Rowling. We make no money from this nor do we intend to. **

**Chapter 1 **

There are people in life that others tend to overlook, to ignore, be it for one reason or another. Sitting in a restaurant in Diagon Alley, one such person sat staring into her wine glass. She was a lonely sort, a secretary at the Ministry of Magic; never given much voice, she stuck to herself. Like most people, the brunette had a history, but something makes this woman different; something separates her from the rest.

Be it the scars that covered her skin making small patterns, though they stayed glamored away, or some other facet of the intricately woven fabric that made up her very being; her history, that stays ,which is shrouded in mystery keeping who she truly is a secret from all those who may seek to cause her harm; or perhaps it lays in the prophecy that no one ever thought would be fulfilled?

Arianna Morigan James was a woman who had seen her fair share of horrors, had lived through more pain and hatred than many would ever have the chance to witness, but it had not tainted her nor had not ruined her. Her story ,though, does not start here. To know the truth and to see that beauty that lies within, we must go back, back thirty four years to a dark, cold winter night in Russia where the long, rough road that was her life would begin.

In a picturesque village just outside of Moscow, Russia sat a small house nestled into the forest amidst the pristine snow. Its roof sagged a little, the fence lay broken and the shutters hung loose on their hinges. The home was in disrepair; that much was obvious to all who lived in the village, but one look through the paned windows and you could see just how happy they were. Diana and Alexander Britanov lived here, along with their newborn daughter Anastasia; the baby lay in her crib sleeping quietly as they watched the fire together.

Alexander did his best to calm his wife's fears and to bring the joy back to her face that, only a few days prior, had arrived with their daughter. A trip into town had proven to be a bad idea though, when the town seer had approached them. A prophecy had been spoken and their fates had all but been sealed. Alexander didn't believe it, how could he? He refused to believe that his daughter, nothing more than a bundle of blankets, would one day do something extraordinary, that she would one day… No, he would not think of it, he refused to. His hand rubbed at his wife's back before he rose to get her some water, and the world around him seemed to explode.

He reached for his wand in the plush woolen fabric of his robe and watched his wife's limp body fly across the room; her hair flew like silken ribbons as her limp body hit the wall dislodging the pictures, which shattered from the concussive blow of the spell that had hit her. Alexander was in fighting stance; flicking his wand, he erected a shield to divert harmful spells while he looked for a target. He saw none. Several strong blasts blew the couch apart and the wooden shards rained down around him and were deflected by his shield. He had thrown his arm up as a reflexive reaction, and as he lowered it he saw her.

A lone,pale figure stood before him; her steely eyes bore into him. "Give me the child," her icy voice rang through the still room like thunder amidst a still night. Alexander knew that to give over Arianna to this woman would be madness. There was no tenderness, no remorse in her stern face. She was a reaper, a succubus, a taker,and she would render any soul near her bare and bereft. He would die before he allowed her to harm his child. Fearsomely, the powerful wizard wielded his wand calling forth the ancient magics of his forefathers. The spells flew from his wand like liquid lightning. His moves were deft and precise, and the magic whipped his greying beard over his shoulder and set his dark robes in motion. Witch and Wizard were locked in battle while the lifeblood seeped from Diana. She lay gasping amidst the rubble and prayed to Merlin that her husband would come out victorious.

"Give me the child, Wizard," the cold voice demanded. "Give me the child and you and your wife will be spared," she coaxed.

He laughed hollowly, "You forget yourself, Witch. No Wizard, no father worth his salt would yield his child to the likes of you," he screamed and deftly parried her assault.

Madly, she cackled, "This is your last chance. I strongly urge you to take it!"

A weak blast shot from the corner, and the Witch dodged it with ease. Briefly, she focused a blow on the raw target Diane presented. Alexander's scream rent the air as he watched the light leave his wife's eyes. In his grief, he was not quick enough to escape the blow that cost him his life and cost his daughter her freedom, her childhood, . . . her soul.

She cackled as she walked through the door, exiting the house with the babe in her arms just before it seemed to implode upon itself flames licking from the windows, doors and spaces created from the sagging roof. With a slow turn and a sneer she watched before looking down at the babe.

"You will be more powerful than anyone can comprehend, and it will be I who will mold you to the dark queen that you shall become. Anastasia you are no longer, you will be called Arianna, and you will be feared."

"Stand up straight," Katarzyna ordered, "Stop fidgeting." The gruff woman, the author of her misery barked at her. Arianna bit her lip and pulled her aching shoulders back. Hefty glamour charms concealed the wealth of bruises and scars that littered her body. She glared at the image that stared back at her in the mirror: flawless skin, full lips, and bright eyes. In reality, she was exhausted. Her jaw was covered in a greenish hue, where it had been broken the night before by her . . . fiance when she had failed to accept his proposal with grace.

Katarzyna pulled the laces on her corset tighter causing her to wince with pain. Her fractured ribs protested and tears trailed down her porcelain cheeks. She bit her lip and opened the old wound that never truly healed. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, and she swallowed it and down with it went any emotion. Her gaze met Katarzyna's hawk like stare, "What, you think you're above him? You think you don't deserve any of this? This is your fate; this is your life. Accept it girl. Your life would be easier if I didn't have to constantly beat the fight out of you; stupid wretch." Her gnarled old hands continued to yank on the laces as she pulled the dress tighter. Cold hands reached around to handle her breasts, and Arianna fought to keep her meal down. Those sharp fingers pulled and pushed at her tender flesh until she was spilling over the top of the farce of a wedding dress they in which they had encased her. And irony of ironies, it was white. She almost broke out in hysterical laughter. She hadn't been a virgin since she was raped by one of the many bastards Katarzyna had thrown her to since she was thirteen years old. Before that, she was only forced to perform unspeakable acts upon them.

"Well, you'll have to do." Katarzyna turned to open a black velvet case on the vanity nearby. "If you ask me, this is wasted on you," she said as she pulled out a necklace dripping with large diamonds. She draped the necklace around the younger woman's throat and fastened the clasp. "You must listen to Alistaire," her old voice cracked as their eyes met. "I know you hate me, and I have worked hard to make it so. You think that I am evil, heartless. Maybe this is the case, but I have made you nonetheless," her smile was cold. "You are our weapon; never forget that. You are ours, and you can not escape. We will find you; I will find you."

Arianna listened to the familiar diatribe and mentally rolled her eyes in aggravation, Katarzyna circled to stand before her. Poised on the small dais so that she could be dressed by the woman before her, Arianna gazed at her reflection. The dress was somewhat pretty, though the gleaming crystals and wealth of pleats made it a bit gaudy. The gown weighed more than she did and seemed to pull at her very skin. The charms did a good job of holding her mass of dark waves up into an elegant and intricate coiffure. The diamonds at her throat that should have made her seem delicate and enhance her only seemed to overwhelm her and make her look even smaller. In the depths of her eyes a deep sorrow lay hidden in the depths of her dark eyes.

Katarzyna continued, "You will obey Alistaire, my dear, or you will suffer the wrath of clan McCullen. Do you know what his grandfather did to his reticent bride?" She paused as she adjusted the gauzy veil between them. Looking into the younger woman's eyes, she smiled maliciously, "After her father signed the betrothal contract, and he took possession of his bride, she was rather . . .uncooperative." Her eyes narrowed devilishly. "He took her by force, brutally, and then he let the rest of his brothers have her." Nonchalantly, Katarzyna inspected the long, sharp nails on her heavily veined, gnarled hands. "She ran away after escaping, bloody and bruised. They caught her near the old henge. The old wizard affixed her to the stone altar and sacrificed her to Morrigan so that she would bring them victory in their next battle. He sent what was left of her wrapped in the dower linens that had adorned their marriage bed to her father, who promptly waged war upon them and lost."

Arianna stared blankly at the woman who stood before her, several emotions flashing through her mind, anger of course, sadness, and then a vengeful spirit that had been known to get her into trouble pushed itself forward and the words seemed to fall from her mouth. "It isn't too different from what is happening to me is it? Only the men you let rape me weren't my husband. What will he do, do you think when he finds I am not a virgin. When he knows that you used me for you ill gotten games and turned me into nothing but a whore?" She shook with unfulfilled rage tears falling down her cheek.

Katarzyna laughed hollowly, "Ahh, but my dear," she caressed the porcelain like skin beneath the veil, "I've thought of everything. That simpleton will never know, and you will not tell him. Unless, you have a deathwish?" She pulled back slowly and walked over to the vanity where her crooked fingers lingered over the crystal vials of perfume and powders that had been used to prepare Arianna for the occasion. She hovered over a small shimmering decanter filled with what looked to be black ichor. "This," she turned slowly and pinned Arianna with her hate filled glare, "is a gift from a very unwilling donor. But," she smiled mirthlessly, "it had to be so! This lovely potion is a restorative. I hope you will appreciate what it cost me." She drew closer and grasped Arianna's wrist in a steely grip and shoved the delicate vial in her cold, clammy palm. "I secured the rather handsome services of a very talented potion's master in order to have this created. The young witch in question, an insignificant muggle born, had her delicate little hymen cut out with a very sharp knife. I'm told that, after her sacrifice, she proved to be a very lively distraction for the Death Eaters that captured her."

"This potion, Restitui Virgínitas , will restore you to an uncorrupted state. Your groom will never know. It would behoove you to maintain this illusion." She smiled and unstoppered the potion. Lifting it to Arianna's lips she ordered, "Drink!"

Shaking Arianna slapped the vial from Katarzyna's hand watching the dark liquid seem into the white carpeting below before pulling her fist back and wholoping the old crone. "No! All my life you have done this to me. Made me what you needed what you wanted; never again!" She felt it then, the sudden freedom before the world turned black. Rolling her neck it popped loudly a few times her countenance changed. "Little Arianna is your tool no more."

"You little fool! You would defy me?" Katarzyna yelled furiously. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and her eye began to twitch menacingly. She scrambled backwards on the floor and pulled her wand from her sleeve with trembling fingers.

"Your threats are baseless old woman." With a flick of her wrist the old crone was pressed against the far wall by some unseen force. Her neck was turned at an odd angle, and she screamed wordlessly. "You have abused me, tormented me, and taken from me for the last time." Power surged through Arianna and she raged, an inferno of power. Flinging her arms back the room filled with her power and she pelted the immobile body of the old woman with implements of beautification. The crystal shattered spraying nauseating perfume throughout the room, and the shards embedded within the tissue like skin of the writhing woman. Blood oozed from a multitude of wounds on her body.

Arianna yelled and began slamming the limp body of the elderly woman repeatedly against the wall. She heard the cracking of bones and saw the visible effects of her brutal attack. An arm hung out of socket, her right leg was bent unnaturally, and her jaw was clearly broken. She twitched as her life blood leaked from her, and Arianna loomed over her, a smirk on her face as she watched the light faded from her eyes.

With a jolt Arianna looked about the room, confused and trying to find out what happened. It was as if she had fallen back into her body. Her limbs were heavy and her head was pounding. She saw the broken body of Katarzyna laying before her, and she was momentarily taken aback. She fell forward, her face in the perfume drenched carpet, and heaved until her stomach was empty. She drew her arm across her face and took in a shuddering breath. Her mind whirled into action, and she quickly removed the ungainly underskirt from the dress and gathered her dress before opening the heavy door leading into a darkly lit hallway.

She made it halfway down the hall before she heard him, Alistaire.

"Where are you headed, poppet?" He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her narrow waist.

She swallowed thickly and stiffened at his touch, like she normally did. She let out a low gasping breath before looking around trying to think of an excuse for her fiance. "I just need some air, love." The last word she ground out like it was a bad taste in her mouth. "I am just so nervous, you know it is for women, just a bundle of nerves." She said softly hoping that he would believe her.

"You expect me to believe that drivel?" He tisked, " I saw Katarzyna's body in the dressing room; do you have any idea what you have done you little fool?" His grip tightened painfully. "Did you think you were just going to walk out of here unimpeded?" He began to pull her towards another room, and Arianna knew if he succeeded, her life would be forfeit. She struggled valiantly, slapping and clawing at him, carving nail marks on his face and hands. She needed to get away.

Using her body weight, she shifted forward setting him off balance. He stumbled, and she took advantage of his momentary fumble by grabbing her wand. He lashed out with his fist and connected with her shoulder. She bore down on her lip, drawing blood so that she didn't cry out, knowing it would only make any attack from him that much worse. Nothing in this world could have prepared her for this, but with a heaving gasp she was pushed into the darkness again.

"You might want to think again, my dear, if you think that I will be your play thing, your wife or your toy. " Flicking her wand at him he fell backwards smashing into one of the decorative suits of armor that filed the hallway. Turning she walked a few steps down the hallway before she heard the venom filled laugh.

"Well, look who decided to grow a spine, it's a bit too late for that though, I have it down on paper with your blood, you are mine, bitch." He flicked his wand at her, a sneer on his face a moment before called out the slicing jinx. She hadn't moved fast enough to evade it though and was hit square in the chest. She let out a long shrill scream as scarlet began to seep through her corseted gown. One hand moved to touch her chest it came away crimson red and the world went red around the edges.

"You bastard, you cannot best me that easily. " She moved her left hand at the same time that she moved her hand and sending armor down on him as a burning curse him. Jinxes, curses and offensive charms were flying as she battled her way down the hallway. Approaching the staircase, she knew what would happen when she went down them, she knew there was only one way to stop them all; she had to bring the house down around them. Turning her head she looked to see the beautiful mahogany support beam near the bay window; she had loved to sit on it and read. Her breaths coming in short gasps, she did not hesitate as another jinx hit her.

Screaming in frustration, she blasted the four beams she saw before moving down the staircase. Her hair had lost its charms whilst in the hallway, so it now hung in its mass of brown wild waves about her through the foyer she blasted the door off the hinges and ran like a mad woman out into the rain.

"Arianna! You come back here, I'm going to get you, you bitch!" Hearing Alistaire's voice, she began to run down the front path and into the mazed hedgerow that now was the only thing standing between her and freedom.

She shook, trembling as sobbing gasps nearly render her unable to move. She had no idea of where she was, how she had gotten outside, but she had traversed that maze so many times she knew it like the back of her hand. Lifting her heavy skirts she ran inside just as the rain began to fall.

She could still hear him as she ran, her blood coursing through her veins spilling out of the fresh wounds across her chest and breasts. The normally refreshing rain seemed to make them burn causing her to cry out in pain as she ran, panic over taking her as the blasts and screams of the madman could be heard from coming behind her. She couldn't do this, she couldn't run anymore, she knew she had to fight to save herself at long last from this hell that she had been living for so long.

Reaching the center of the maze she ran to the other side and stopped, staring at the hedge archway before her she swallowed thickly, as her pulse played drums in her ears. Reaching down, she ripped the material of her dress so that she had more freedom of movement. she left the beautiful white satin on the damp grass. It glowed like snow in the moonlight. She raced across the grounds; her hair whipped like a banner behind her.

She heard them following her and abstained from using magic in order to hide her movements. Their voices slowly grew faint as she made her way through the brush and weeds. The night grew darker, and lightning shot across the sky casting an electric glow on the darkened wood. The rain began to pour forth from the sky; it seemed to spew forth the emotion she had repressed. She felt the cold steel into her fingers and extremities as the rain coursed down her face. Breath hitching, she continued to run until she saw a dim glow ahead of her. She made her way out of a dense patch of trees and began running across the clearcut field. Her legs ached, and her body protested. She felt the sting of the open wound on her chest. Her body ached. Her foot slipped into a rut, and she screamed as she fell forward. She lost consciousness as her head violently hit the cold, hard earth below her. The rain continued to wash over her as her body slowly drained of warmth and lifeblood.

A dark, halting shape made it's way slowly across the field. It trundled over the hilly ground until it came upon a pale figure stretched upon the grass. A harshly muttered levitation charm lifted the girl, and the figure looked toward the moon, which had peeked between the angry clouds. Moody's barrel like figure was revealed. His roving eye examined the area for signs of trouble. When he found none, he extended the shield over himself and the girl to keep them dry and quickly brought her body into the warm, dry cottage.

**AN2: One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a co-authored fic between Peppernator0817 and Moonchild1212. It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: We Own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and our Queen JK Rowling. We make no money from this nor do we intend to.**

**Chapter 2:**

Severus Snape had been nothing if not meticulous and judicious in his decisions. He waited impatiently, reflecting on the events that had brought him to this point - useless and ignorant.

Severus had told Dumbledore that it was unwise to have him at the Order meetings. Even with the Oaths they had all sworn, there was no guarantee that someone wouldn't be caught and subsequently tortured. If the Dark Lord got his fingers on the wrong person all was lost.

And, just as he had predicted, it had happened.

Kingsley had caught the little bastard, Mundungus, rooting around Grimmauld place with a bag full of valuables and an illegal portkey. The stately, bald man had used his sleek Lynx patronus to call them all to an emergency meeting and just in time.

He had administered the Veritaserum, and they had questioned him. He had been apprehended by crooked Ministry code enforcers trying to sell stolen goods. Instead of taking him to Aurors to be questioned, they took him to fellow Death Eaters. He ended up at the Lestrange Estate where Voldemort just happened to be in residence. One look in to the fool's eyes, and the maniac ripped knowledge of the Order, Dumbledore's Plotting, and Severus' position as spy. With the information he revealed, about the spy, there was no going back. Voldemort had seen his account at every Order meeting at which Dung had been present and relieved moment after moment in which he had thwarted the Dark Lord's plans. In a word . . . he was fucked.

He had felt the first call as his arm throbbed, and he had tried to ignore it passively. Soon, the pain had become unbearable, and the other Order members had watched him writhe on the library floor, gripping his arm and biting his lip until he bled. Someone had mercifully transported him to an empty room and given him a massive dose of pain reliever, which had knocked him out. He woke up free of pain and set out to create a potion that would block the call. With the help of Hagrid, he was able to obtain Acromantula venom, which proved to be the key. Now, he kept several vials of the sacred nectar in his pocket . . . just incase.

Currently, he was pacing across the Astronomy Tower balcony awaiting blasted Dumbledore. The fool was off looking for Horcruxes with Potter while he sat here worthless and clueless. Along with his special brew, he had an array of sedatives, pain potions, coagulants, blood replenishers, and stasis inducing potions that might help save the old bastard, should he have done something unthinkably stupid, which wasn't out of the question.

Just three weeks ago he had diverted what could have been a catastrophic event. The old idiot had found a Horcrux in the rubble of the moldering Gaunt shack. He had accompanied him and pulled up the floorboards, allowing Albus to remove a strange golden box. They had taken the box back to Hogwarts and inspected it. After determining that it held the resurrection stone, he watched as the old fool almost slipped it on his finger! He had slapped it out of his hand forcefully, and Dumbledore had pulled back like a chastened child.

"Fool of a man! What are you doing, trying to kill us all?" He had yelled.

The venerable wizard had seemed confused, his eyes unfocused and his brow puckered. "I'm . . I"m sorry my boy. I don't know what came over me."

Severus had calmed his heaving chest and sat with his head in his hands. "What on earth would become of us… of me . . if you were to die?" He felt it keenly, what this man had come to mean to him. A selfish part of him worried about his own worthless hide should his mentor die, but a larger part of him grieved at what he would lose if Dumbledore were to die. He was the only true father he had ever known, and as imperfect and self-serving as he was, he loved him with with what was left of his crooked soul.

The wind whipped his hair and furled his black cloak as he turned to gaze into the cloud covered moon. Then, with a pop, Dumbledore and Boy Wonder had arrived.

"It's about time. What on earth happened?" Severus gritted his teeth in frustration.

Dumbledore sighed wearily, "Not here, Severus. Let's go to my office."

Severus glared at Potter as they fell in line and followed the older wizard to his warm, fire lit down a lemon drop Severus paced, almost violently as Harry began to tell the tale all the while Albus sat in his tall wing backed chair sipping his tea in an almost ostentatious fashion. He took a biscuit and offered the plate to them, "Biscuit?"

Both boy and man met the Headmaster's tired, twinkling eyes and sighed and the old man munched happily on his biscuit, sprinkling crumbs through his silver beard.

Harry mused his already untidy hair and began tiredly, "We went to the cave where Professor Dumbledore had intelligence that a Horcrux was being kept. It was just off the Celtic Sea where Riddle had traveled with the orphanage, he was fond of the place as a boy. The memory that the Headmaster showed me at the beginning of the year, when Riddle was young, proved that it was with him when he was at the Orphanage."

Severus looked up to the old man who simply nodded and motioned for Harry to continue, sighing in indignation he did so. "Inside the cave there were traps, of course. The Headmaster had to open the cave using a bit of blood magic. A boat floated in the cave, but it could only be called by magic. Dumbledore was able to call it. It took us to a small island in the middle of the lake that seemed to be the entire expanse of the cave, there was a small pedestal in which the locket lay. Only problem was, someone had already taken it, the real horcrux was gone."

Reaching into his pocket the avidly annoying, dark haired boy went down to the few steps to where Severus was standing and held out the locket. Taking it quick in hand Severus opened it and unfolded the paper. With a groan he moved and placed the items on Dumbledore's desk. Of course a Black would be involved.

"So we are at square one where the locket is concerned?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore gazed at him over his ornately,floral teacup and smiled vaguely. Setting the dainty cup down he tilted his head forward to look at the irate wizard over the rims of his half moon glasses. "Well, perhaps we are not wandering so aimlessly in the dark." He rejoined vaguely.

Potter sighed again and yawned sleepily.

"Well . . . that's just fucking perfect." the dark wizard groused, "Nothing from the Savior of our world and vague promises from our fearless leader." He strode across the office narrowly missing a fragile vase. His inky robes whirled about him, "While you two sit here and stroke each other's ego's, I've got things to do. Namely," he yanked the buttons on his sleeve open, "figure out how to get this damn thing off my arm." Turning swiftly, he muttered harshly as he left the room.

Harry turned to Dumbledore with sleepy eyes, "Well, that went well I'd say." He smirked, "at least he didn't break anything."

Dumbledore chuckled, "ha ha, quite true! Now, Harry, run along and I will see you in the morning." He patted the boy softly on the shoulder and with a nod he went to out the door to make his way to his common room. Albus watched the boy go, and sipped at his now cold tea sitting it down with a sigh of resignation, this was not how he thought things would go, this was not something that should have happened, it was however something he could work with.

Opening the draw he pulled out a tatty, worn book and flipped through it, a twitch at the corner of his mouth resembled a smirk before he rose and called for his familiar to come with him. He pulled several other volumes from a nearby shelf, and, in a gesture familiar to both him and the bird they started to apparate, it seemed it had some work to do. What was that saying he loved so much? Ah, yes. Just like honesty needs a little plus, sometimes fate needs a little push.

The old wizard landed with a flash and Fawks trilled happily. "Now," he mused, "where to put you."

He had landed in Grimmauld Place in the Black Library. The room was dusty, and dark. All of Molly Weasley's work was being undone. They would have to coax her back here to reclaim what the beasties were fouling up. He pulled back cobwebs from the mantel looking for just the right spot.

"Hmmm," he scratched his chin. "Well, when at a loss, try waving your wand." He chuckled. He turned to face the room quickly, his periwinkle colored robes unfurled and the silver stars on them twinkled merrily in the darkness. Wordlessly, he lit a fire in the room and flicked his wand, attempting to locate a hidden niche of some sort. Looking down, he noticed that cobwebs had become entangled in his beard.

"What a dreadful mess," he said with a moue of distaste and vanished the offending strands.

His wand whirled in the flickering firelight and small sparks snaked out into the room in search of something hidden . . . tucked away. A small glow lit the corner of a bookshelf and he exclaimed with childlike joy.

"Well! Here we are then." He pulled a few mouldering volumes from the shelf and opened the hidden cranny and took several books from his robes and placed them in the hiding place. Using a subtle, yet obvious for those looking, charm, he hid the books to be found by . . . just the right wizard at just the right time. This would need arranging.

"Now," he chuckled, "to introduce the catalyst!" He vanished the fire and looked into the darkness hoping to see some spark of the future. When nothing came, he called, "Fawkes!" and they vanished into the night, leaving the room to await the light and laughter that was soon to fill it.

Not two days later, the old wizard sat at his desk musing. Recent intelligence had arrived, and it was time to act. He called an order meeting for the evening, hoping to garner input on the situation that had developed. It got him thinking about the very night that the catalyst, the young woman taken into the care of the Order had come to meet them all. It had been an interesting meeting, as they always seemed to be, but it put into motion a set of events that had been set about over thirty years prior.

***Two years prior**

Grimmauld Place was bustling with activity. Molly, per usual, was busy in the warm, inviting kitchen. She had made a hearty meal after cleaning the dusty room, and everyone was just fileing out as she was cleaning up the dishes. She had sent Nymphadora to the Library with Remus to work on making the room inhabitable. It really took no time at all for the place to begin to deteriorate further.

Soon they were all settled in the Library when Moody clunked in. His leg hung awkwardly at his side, his rough cane was clutched in his hand and his roving eye scoured every corner of the room.

He chuckled nastily, "Well, I see our great spy is still here. I don't know why you keep that useless bit of flesh around Dumbledore." He hobbled into the room revealing a cloaked figure at the door. Pale slender hands rose out of the voluminous gray robes to pull the hood back from her face. Every eye in the room was focused on her ravaged face. It was clear that she had been tortured and abused for quite some time. She bore scars on every visible part of her body .Her eyes were sunken and had dark circles surrounding them, skin almost unnaturally pale, and an arm was wrapped around her side as she held herself almost as if she was in pain. Her wrists were discolored from old bruises, but not a soul in the room missed the fire in her eyes. She was a fighter, and that was clear.

Molly Weasley rose and bustled over to the young woman, "Hello, my dear. Can I get you something to eat? Tea perhaps?"

"No, thank you." the woman replied.

"Please, come, have a seat," Molly gestured to a seat on the Sofa next to Severus. She felt terrible for placing the young woman by the taciturn Wizard, but it really was the only seat, besides hers, that was available.

Severus never flenched as the young woman sat beside him. He was very curious to hear how she had become a ward of the Order, and he was even more curious to see how things would play out. Surely, Dumbledore had brought her here to coerce her into joining their cause. He shifted uncomfortably, for as she had been seated beside him, every eye in the room was now fixed in their direction.

He bridaled defensively. How dare they treat her like some object of curiosity, "When you've quite finished," he looked around the room at chagrined faces.

Albus cleared his throat and began, "As you can all obviously see, we have a guest with us this evening, Miss Arianna James. Remus and Alistor found her in the dells just west of Edinburgh, some two miles from the estate of a woman who was known as Katarzyna Krupin."

Remus took the time to stand and along with Moody they explained the situation to the best of their knowledge. "From what we understand, Miss Krupin kidnapped Miss James when she was just a few days old, killed her parents and brought her to Scotland where she raised her." Remus looked over to the woman in grey and when she made no move to stop him, only fiddled with the folds of her robes he continued.

"With the help of Madam Pomfrey, Remus continued, " many of her more serious wounds have been healed, but it is imperative that we keep Miss James under our guardianship. She is still in grave danger, and Madam Pomfrey will need to work with her in order to complete a more intensive healing process." The tall, rangy man shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"West of Edinburgh?" Severus asked. "That wouldn't be near Gifford would it?" His voice was tense with strain and his arms were wrapped tightly across his chest. His head was tilted forward so that the inky strands of his hair hid his gaunt, pale face.

"Yes, in Gifford." Arianna replied numbly.

"There is only one large Estate that I have heard of in Gifford, and it is home to a din of snakes. Though I have never been there, I have been invited on many occasions. The Dark Lord was housed there briefly; they are loyal to his cause. Also, it is a known Death Eater haven. The fact that she kept you there and kept you alive for so long suggests that you were being kept for a purpose." Severus ended speculatively; the wheels in his mind whirled and clinked furiously. He did not recall hearing of any plots out of Gifford or any captives, but there was a great deal about which he was kept in the dark. Everyone had their machinations, what was one more plot by one more devout servant?

Dumbledore chose that moment to interrupt. Severus suspected that it was intentional, as usual. There was something that he did not want them knowing.

***** Present Day *****

Dumbledore arrived at Grimmauld Place early to find Molly Weasley busy in the kitchen. It smelled quite heavenly, and he sat himself down to enjoy a tidy little feast until he was ready to call the meeting to order.

When they had all eaten and settled themselves once again in the Library, the door was thrust open and Severus arrived and sat himself in his usual place. Dumbledore mused, term had yet to begin, and Severus had been cooped up yet another summer in Grimmauld Place. He spent his time back and forth between the old Black house and Hogwarts. He was like a caged animal, and Dumbledore knew that he would be goading others into arguments just to stir up excitement. He sighed wearily. It was time. He would plant the seed tonight and set things in motion.

It wasn't long before the door opened again slowly admitting Arianna, who joined him on the sete once again. They were both greatly changed. Though Severus was rather high strung, he had gained a bit of weight. He was still tall and rangy, but he had a heft to him that made him look even more opposing. His face was fuller and his skin glowed with good health. The lack of constant torture had increased his appetite, and the ability to sleep peacefully had given him more vigour. Still taciturn, he had changed drastically. His students no longer dreaded entering his classroom for fear that he would be biased and unfair, and his fellow teachers found pleasure in his dry wit and sarcasm. He would never be the life of the party, but he was building relationships.

The changes in Arianna, by comparison, were astounding. Her skin, though marked with the fine lines and scars that years of torture had caused, was luminous. Now that her state was not so dire, one could look upon her and see the beauty of the woman that hadn once been hidden behind the pain. She was striking, statuesque and poised. Her long chestnut hair hung in lovely curls over her shoulders and down her back. Gone was the old gray cloak, and instead she wore a lovely, long summer dress that clung to her beautiful figure. Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he spied the men in the room sit a little straighter as she walked in, all, that is, save for Severus who seemed to hunch forward and allow his hair to float like ravens wings and cover his face.

Dumbledore watched carefully; this was a gesture he was quite familiar with. He remembered pretty little Lilly Evans from Severus' school days. He had noticed such little ticks from Severus over the years. The boy was clearly intrigued. His dark eyes cut sharply and peeked surreptitiously at the buxom brunette. Each time she drew her hair over her ear or shifted her lovely thighs, the dark wizard tracked her every move with those burning eyes of his.

The old wizard smiled to himself. There would need to be little cajoling in that direction. He would allow it to play out on its own. The room grew quiet, and the elderly wizard rose, "It is good to see you all here safe and in good health," he nodded.

Severus snorted and uncrossed his legs and shifted uncomfortably.

The old wizard's robes glittered and flashed in the firelight as he made his way to the front of the room to address the group. The room quieted, and everyone looked at the old wizard expectantly.

"You are all aware of the hunt that has been underway for Tom Riddle's Horcruxes. A recent and rather troubling discovery was made. The Horcrux we sought in the Crystal Cave had already been removed and replaced with a fake." He stroked his wooly beard thoughtfully. I am tasking all of you to keep your eyes open. Be on the look out for it, and if you should happen to come across it or mention of it in your research, do not try to apprehend it yourself.

Please come to me, and we will discuss the best way to capture and dispose of it. This is the facsimile." He said as he drew the fake necklace. "Please look closely at it." He handed the innocuous item to Kingsley, who passed it along to Remus. One by one the Witches and Wizards studied the item. They had begun to talk amongst themselves when Arthur Weasley stood, upsetting his chair. The auburn headed man was flushed and gripped his knitted hat in his hand. Severus mused that Molly had better wrest it from him before he tore it to shreds with his worrying.

"A-Albus," Arthur stuttered uncomfortably. "I recognize this," he looked to the older Wizard who looked over the rim of his glasses at the trembling wizard.

"Yes, Arthur?" he prompted

"I've seen it . . . round the neck of Dolores Umbridge." Hat in one hand and necklace whirling from the shaking fingers of his other, outstretched hand, Arthur continued, "She wears it everyday. I don't know how ," he gulped audibly, "how we are going to wrest it from her. She is never without it. More importantly. She spends her days in a courtroom on level ten surrounded by Dementors. It's going to be near impossible . . ."

Dumbledore waved at the frazzled man in a calming gesture while his wife stood and patted him on the shoulder and helped him sit down.

Severus snorted derisively, "Where would poor Arthur be without Molly to cluck over him like a mother hen." He whispered to himself.

Arianna giggled quietly; She hadn't chosen to sit elsewhere during Order meetings because Severus' commentary always proved to be most entertaining. "Poor Arthur would be alone with his tattered nerves, and some other fellow would be harried and harassed to death." She rejoindered, pulling what almost resembled a smirk from the dark man.

Dumbledore glanced over at Harry and nodded subtly. The young man stood along with Hermione and Ron.

"Headmaster," the young man began nervously and ran his hands through his already mussed hair. "I want to volunteer for this mission."

"So do we," Hermione looked pointedly at Harry and then at Dumbledore while Ron mutely nodded with his hands in his pocket.

Kingsley stood and bowed his head subtly. He was joined by Bill and Remus, who were eager to help. Tonks stood up by Remus, "You're not going without me!" She grinned cheekily at him, and he shyly took her hand, though they hid their entwined digits behind them.

Moody looked at the lot of them and frowned. "Well, I'm not likely to let you lot go by yerselves. You'd be in Azkaban before you made it past the first checkpoint. I don't suppose the slimy snake is going to join us?" He glared at Severus. "No, I didn't think you'd put your worthless hide on the line, Snape"

Dumbledore bristled, "Moody," he spoke chiddingly. The grizzled man nodded mutely and sneered at Severus, "Apologies."

"Asshole." Arianna muttered. Severus snorted, and Albus called the meeting .

Severus sat pensively staring into the fire with his arms folded as the room cleared. He watched as the lovely woman beside him stood and hesitated. She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment indecisively before leaving quietly. HIs eyes followed her form as she swayed across the room and turned to glance at him as she opened the door. Their eyes met, and she smiled softly and nodded to him before slipping out of the room quietly, shutting the door to the room behind her. Sitting back Severus let out a breath he had not realized he was holding, unknowing that just on the other side of the door, the brunette woman did the same thing, rubbing her arms gently to rid herself of the gooseflesh that covered her flesh.

**AN2: One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is a co-authored fic between Peppernator0817 and Moonchild1212. It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: We Own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and our Queen JK Rowling. We make no money from this nor do we intend to**

**Chapter 3**

It was a dark and rainy night in London, a light mist setting about and coating the city in a thin layer of water. The water clung to the air and everyone in it, including a man in a dark hooded cloak. He carried a small frame in his hand, a portrait of a young woman, stopping anyone he saw asking for his beloved, begging to know if they had seen his betrothed. One by one he stopped the people until he came upon her.

Her long blonde hair and pert nose set her apart from the others in the area. She held out a flower, "Buy a flower for you love, love?" She smiled at the approaching man. She could barely make out his face behind the hood.

Alistair drew closer to the pretty young woman. He kept his head tilted as best he could so that he hood would cover most of his face. He knew she would be able to see the scarring. It was inevitable. "I'm afraid I lost her, have you seen her?" He held the small portrait out to the woman, and she paused thoughtfully studying the picture thoroughly.

"No, I"m sorry. I haven't. I'd remember such a pretty face." She smiled up at the man. Her smile faltered as she caught a glimpse of him in the dim light of the gray day. She memorized as much as she could about his features, hair color, eye color and even his teeth. She listened to the tone of his voice and watched his gait as he walked away.

She waited for ten minutes before sending her patronus to Kingsley. The order would need to hear of this immediately.

They had been discussing the strategies that they would be taking while infiltrating in the Ministry. A lull broke in conversation and Tonks stood to discuss what she had seen that day.

"While I was watching Miss. James' apartment today, a strange man walked up asking about her. He showed me her picture and asked if I had seen her." She began tentatively.

"Wh-What did he look like?" Arianna asked.

Tonks closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment and her face altered into the visage of the man she had seen or her best approximation. "This is the best I can do." It was strange hearing her feminine voice coming out of that mangled face.

Arianna gasped, "that's Alistair." Her voice trembled and she began to sweat even in the thin material of her long dress. She pulled up the sleeves of her soft, teal cardigan and unbuttoned it and fluffed the top of her dress. She needed air. She stood abruptly and the white fabric of her dress draped over Severus' knee. He grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her gently to her seat. With a flick of his wrist he cast a cooling charm.

Arianna pulled her wand from the holster attached to the wide brown belt at her waist and pulled up her hair into a knot at the top of her head and secured it with her wand.

"Breathe," Severus urged in a whisper. He was worried as he looked at the lovely woman's flushed face.

Arianna panicked, "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. . ." she muttered lightly and her large brown eyes met Severus' dark, kindly orbs. She had not expected to find sympathy there, but she found strength in the feel of his hand as it gripped lightly on her wrist.

He nodded, " Breathe, Miss James." His deep voice sent tremors through her.

Looking into his eyes, she breathed deeply and slowly.

The volume in the room had grown up around them, and as Severus expected, they had questions for the young woman.

Dumbledore stood and gestured for them to quiet their individual conversations, "Now, Arianna, Do you recognize this man?"

Severus nodded at her and she bit her lip and turned to face the Headmaster. Her free hand gripped Severus' where it held her wrist. His hand was dry but surprisingly soft.

"Yes. That's Alistair. He was-is, my fiance. The man I was being forced to marry, Katarzyna handpicked him to be my husband."

"Is he a threat?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Arianna did not hesitate. "Alistair has unlimited resources. He has an army of servants at his beck and call. The McCullen estate is vast with many wealthy connections throughout the Wizarding world. He feels that he owns me, and he will stop at nothing to collect what he deems his."

Arianna felt Severus' grip tighten on her slender wrist. She worked hard not to show her astonishment. It was a possessive gesture for a man she hardly knew, but something inside of her fluttered to life. She had felt a steady pull towards the dark, mysterious Wizard, and an odd flip on her chest.

Severus' had only a moment to reflect on the feeling that had overcome him. He was in no position to identify it, but something in him clenched upon hearing her words. He knew that he would do anything to protect the lovely woman, regardless of whether or not the Order decided to pursue this threat.

Dumbledore saw the play of emotion between the two and fought the smile that threatened to light his face. He schooled his expression into a serious mein, "Severus," he looked over the rim of his glasses, "do you recognize the name?" He asked his long time spy. Though he was no longer actively gathering information, he still held a wealth of information. His sharp mind was like a trap. He forgot nothing, and he remember minute details that would escape the notice of most.

"There are several branches of McCullens." He remarked. "I would need more specifics," his hawk like eyes turned to pierce Arianna and she was breathless for a moment.

Her full lips trembled at the weight of his stair. His eyes virtually smouldered, and she was aware of every nuance of his expression. She swallowed thickly, "His estate, The McCullen estate of which I speak is located in the northern Highlands. Their clan seat is located in Dingwall and his central residence is Tulloch Castle." She said looking at Severus for any sign of reaction. She hoped that Alistair was not affiliated with the Death Eaters. That would spell even more danger for her. Because if he was, that could spell something even more dangerous for them all.

Severus watched Arianna pensively, and as she spoke. He grew more agitated. He released Arianna's hand at last and began to pace a little digging through his memory as he tried to recall everything he knew about the family. "Tulloch Castle is the seat of Lugh McCullan." He turned abruptly to face Dumbledore. His robes furled out around him and his hair flew in his face. "Do you recognize the name?"

"Oh!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Oh yes. He was a supporter of Grindelwald, one of his generals in fact. Lugh captured the daughter of my friend Setanta or as most knew him Conchobar mac Nessa. Her name was Deichtine. I went with Setana to retrieve her. We had been south of London trying to rally supporters when she was taken. Lugh's castle is better termed a fortress, an impenetrable fortress. It is not as old as Hogwarts but it is as well fortified. We were unable to rescue her, and Setana was a broken man afterwards. He was driven but he had become unbalanced, and he met Lugh on the field of battle, and he was slaughtered unmercifully." He paused thoughtfully and looked at Severus gravely.

"If the son is anything like the father, he will fight to the ends of the earth to wrest her from us." The elderly man seemed frail at that moment as the years seemed to weigh heavily upon his shoulders. He had fought too many wars, and he longed for peace and rest. His entire life had been spent plotting and orchestrating. He had been born to it, that was sure. However, he couldn't help but wonder why fate had not made him a simple farmer. Steeling him, he stood straighter and looked out onto the other members.

His eyes met the rather petulant face of Percy Weasley.

Nymphadora watched the byplay between Severus and Dumbledore. She shifted from foot to foot now wearing her own face. Her pink hair bounced on her twitching shoulders. "He looked to be a very dangerous wizard. He was asking everyone on the street. I noticed that he slipped down Knockturn Alley, and you know anything can be had for a price there. He's going to be on to her, and we are going to have to step up our surveillance." She looked pointedly at Snape.

Dumbledore's eyes never left Percy Weasley's irritated face. He watched as the boy finally stood, " Is this really necessary? What makes her so special that we must all stick out our necks for her. She has no connection to the Order other than the fact that Moody and Remus found her. Unless she is the lover of one, the other or both and even then I do not understand what we are doing protecting her.I see no reason to bother with this it is a waste of resources." The petulant young man looked at Moody, "YOU brought her in here, and now you have endangered us all!"

All eyes went to crotchety old Moody and then to a red faced Remus, both gave a very quick shake of their heads, their faces were set in furious scowls. "My point exactly." Stepping from the group he walked to Arianna and narrowed his brown eyes at her. "Just what are you hiding, who are you? Or better yet, what are you?"

An odd look crossed her face and a smirk that could almost be described as dark crossed her face, filling her brown eyes with something that Percy Weasley could not identify. Popping her neck a little she looked down at her nails and moved two fingers towards him. Suddenly he found himself with his back to a bookshelf. He was astonished, like most in the room but when a look of anger crossed his face she snapped her fingers and the oil lamp closest to him exploded, sending flames and oil to his arm. He beat at it furiously, and he was immediately beset by a horde of Weasleys trying to put out the fire.

The fire that had lit Arianna's eyes only moments ago seemed to fade as Severus watched her. He had smirked nastily as she pinned the idiot Weasley against the bookshelf, but he was more than a little shocked when she set him afire. It seemed out of character; though, he admitted that he hardly knew her. She did not seem the sort to be blatantly cruel or violent.

Severus paused as the young woman blinked rapidly and her skin became pale. He rushed forward in anticipation of what was to happen. The muscles in her face became slack first and her eyes rolled back as the rest of her body seemed to collapse in on itself. She fell, and he dashed towards her and scooped her in his arms. She was as white as a sheet, and her skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat. HIs eyes were filled with worried, and disregarding the many eyes upon him, his hand caressed her face. He shifted to lift her into his arms as he sat with her on the settee. Tranfiguring and cleaning a nearby vase, he cast augmini and filled the glass he rendered with water.

"Miss. James," he spoke quietly as he set the glass on the table. His free hand then lifted her eyelids to check her pupils, which were dilated. "Miss James," he repeated.

Her breathing began to deepen and her sooty lashes fluttered as she looked up into his worried face.

"Are you alright?" His dark voice caressed her ears and sent shivers down her body. "Are you cold?"

"N-no. Water?" Her voice was high and soft. She felt his arms around her and his long, lean body against hers. Rather than being disconcerting, it was . . . stimulating. She could smell him; up till then she had caught whiffs of his sent, but now she could smell the crisp scent of soap and sandalwood on him. His breath smelled of coffee and mint, and she caught a faint whiff of vanilla from his hands.

Severus lifted her on his lap and leaned her against his shoulders as he lifted the glass to her mouth. She drank slowly, and he watched the water wet her pink lips and collect in little droplets in her perfect cupid's bow. Her hand shook as she reached to hold the glass, needing her independence, but he took her hand moving it away slowly as she drank. She turned her head slowly, signalling that she had had enough; he raised the glass from her lips and watched in slight fascination at the pink tongue that darted from between her lips to capture the bead that had fallen just under her bottom lip.

Severus became conscious of the eyes upon them. He straightened abruptly and his face became unreadable. He moved to slide Arianna off of his lap and next to him on the settee. As soon as Severus had set her up. Shouting broke out.

"How dare you . . .you . . . well, how dare you harm my son!" Molly Weasley yelled. Ron and Bill were on either side of her holding her back.

"Mum," Bill yelled at her, "it is Percy's own fault. He was rude, and what he said was completely uncalled for."

Molly Weasley was like a tigress defending her children; all rational went out the window.

"Dear," Arthur spoke softly to his wife, who was shaking with rage. "Perhaps you should sit."

Molly blinked, coming to herself. "Oh. Well." She collapsed as the adrenaline fled her system. "She could have killed him! She could have killed my boy!" The older woman cried.

"And good riddance," Ron muttered.

His mother whalloped him in the stomach. "Don't you ever say that Ronald Weasley!"

"What? He's a complete Git! I don't even know why you all allowed him here. He's a snake in the grass if I've ever met one, and that's saying something. He's my own brother!" The young man was completely disgusted. He had always felt that Percy was just waiting for an opportunity, a chance, an opening something.

Dumbledore stood by Molly and placed his wrinkled hand on her shoulder, "Molly, we must temper our judgement in this matter. There is a great deal that many here do not understand, and if anyone here needs your help, it is that young woman there, who was without a mother, a protector her entire life." He looked down at her through his bushy brows pointedly and nodded.

"Well, I would say that this was enough excitement for one night. Kingsley, I trust that you will see to it that a detail is assigned to Arianna at all times. Severus," he looked steadily at the dark wizard, will you see that her wards are reinforced?" He was unable to keep the twinkle from his eyes this time, but Severus never noticed, so focused was he on Arianna.

"Of course, Headmaster," he replied.

Moody hobbled over to check on Arianna, "Well, how are ye girl?" He asked roughly.

"I'm . . . I'm alright." She replied.

"Well, that was a might bit harsh of ye on the Weasley boy, but your reflexes can't be questioned that's for sure." He chuckled nastily. "It's no secret that a few here concur with your reaction to our little charmer. Percy just keeps makin' all sorts o' friends." He had steadily ignored Severus up to this point.

However, he turned quickly for a man of with his disabilities and crouched to glare at the side of Severus' face. Severus studiously ignored him and did not even flinch when Moody's spittal hit his face when he began to speak, "Listen here, you greasy coward. You had better not lay a wrong hand o' this girl or I will string ye up myself. Do ye heare me? Ye're nothin' but scum, and you don't deserve the mud on her boots!" The vitriol he spewed was not missed by the other members in the room.

"Moody," Dumbledore glared at the man in such a way that no other words were needed.

"Ay," he said as he looked at the older wizard before whispering to Severus, "Al'ays hidin' neath Dumbledore's skirts aren't ye?" Before trundling away.

Arianna was still shocked, but she was completely repulsed by what Moody had said. She felt the discomfort rolling off of Severus and she wanted to salvage the situation. She felt the settee shift as Severus went to stand, and she turned toward him and grabbed his hands before he was able to leave.

"Moody's wrong," she began. "and . . . I just wanted to thank you for . . ." She looked into his face, which was full of self loathing.

Severus couldn't believe that he had made such a fool of himself. They were all likely laughing at him. How preposterous that a man such as him, so ill favored and homely, even thought he was in the same league with a woman like her.

Arianna knew that no words she spoke would smooth his ruffled feathers. There was nothing she could say, that she was willing to say at this time, that would mend the awkwardness that Moody's words and his public display had caused.

So she leaned forward and placed her left hand on his curling her soft fingers into his warm palm. He looked intently at her face, into her eyes as she leaned forward and cupped his face with her right hand before gently kissing his thin lips.

To say that he was stunned was an understatement. He fought the urge to lean forward and kiss her until she begged him to take her to bed. Instead, he turned his hand to hold hers lightly and brought it to his lips. Standing slowly, he bent forward in a shallow bow and bid her, "Good night Miss. James."

Severus didn't get far. Remus grabbed him and yanked him into the kitchen. Remus drug him over to a couple of chairs in the corner of the room near the fire and yanked him down into the seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus asked crossly. "Have you finally succumb to your madness?"

"Severus, you won't throw me off that easily. I'd have to be blind to miss the looks that you've been giving Arianna."

Tonks sighed when she watched Remus disappear with Severus into the kitchen and sat down beside Arianna who have her an odd look. She quirked a brow at the brunette, her hair was its usual bubble gum pink, and sighed.

"What the bloody, blimey 'ell is going on with you and the git? I mean 'cor! Half the order has been whispering about the looks you two have been giving, Fred and George have a pool fr how long it will before Kreacher finds you shagging like rabbits in the closet!"

The brunette sighed, but kept a straight face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Remus, as entertaining as your delusions are, I have not time for such rubbish. I neither know nor care what you are talking about. I have potions waiting on my attention." The tall wizard drew forward as if to stand.

Remus' hand flashed forward and shoved the dark haired wizard back in his seat. Remus was not a large wizard, but he was powerful. Severus sat back in his seat more than a little irritated.

"Well, what sort of designs so you have on that young woman." The scruffy wizard crossed his hands over his chest and looked sternly at Severus.

"I . . . I have no designs on her!" Severus whispered harshly and turned to look at the kitchen door to make sure no one was eavesdropping. With a flick of his wrist, he cast Muffliato. "But if I did, it would be no concern of yours. She is a woman grown." He bristled. "What right do you have prying into my business?" He glared at the other man.

Arianna glared at Tonks a little tilting up her pert nose indignantly, arms crossing over her chest, but it did nothing to phase Tonks. "What right do you have asking into my personal affairs any how?"

The metamorphmagi chuckled softly before rubbing at her nose. "Well, you could say I know a thing or two about caring for someone who was less than receptive at first." She said with a smile.

The glare from the brown eyes only worsened as she tilted her head. "You think that because you care for Remus that I care for Se- Professor Snape?"

Remus held out his hands in defense, "Severus, you completely misunderstand. I'm only trying to help. I know how awkward it can be having feelings for a much younger woman. They can be a bit . . . enthusiastic." He chuckled.

"Remus, I don't know what sort of kinky things that you and Tonks do, and I don't want to know. The fact of the matter is that Miss. James is nothing like Tonks, and I am hardly similar to yourself in any way. Neither Miss. James nor I have declared anything to one another, and if we had, I fail to see why you would think I might confide in you." He looked scathingly at Remus.

Arianna tilted her head to the sighed before brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I assure you that I have no feelings for him, I was merely thanking him for coming to my aid. I have nothing else to really give him and he looked like he could use a good kiss." She said holding her head up, her face a mask of indifference as her eyes closed.

The snicker she heard though made her eyes pop open. Looking right at tonks her looks had changed again. "What ever you say, James. i only wanted to say, don't fight it if you have feelings for him. You and he are more like Remus and I then you can imagine."

"How we can be, I do not understand, but we have declared nothing. He has said and done nothing to make me think he feels anything, so until such time, I suggest you keep your… observations, to yourself."

Remus sat back as if slapped. "Severus, I'm sorry you feel that way. I had hoped that we had gotten beyond such things. I have tried to be your friend. I am truly sorry for the hurt I caused you when we were children. Do you truly hate me?" He looked earnestly at the surly Wizard.

"I . . " Severus began and paused. He had held a grudge for a long time, but recently he had discovered that he really bore Remus no ill will. They had had many conversations about goings on in the Order and they had even enjoyed the random game of chess. Remus was a kind hearted man, and Severus was ashamed for behaving so crudely.

"Remus," he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I am a very private man."

"I understand, Severus, but don't you think we could be friends." The earnest man asked as he reached out his hand.

Severus looked at him thoughtfully and extended his own hand slowly. As their hands clasped, Remus grinned cheerfully at the cantankerous man.

"But don't think this means that I'm going to spill my guts to you like some blubbering fool." He sniffed.

Tonks snickered, "You know, James, I think you could use a friend, and that's all I'm trying to offer here. It's my guess that you haven't had many of those." She smiled rakishly at the woman, "You've no idea just how much fun I can be."

Arianna raised her brow and looked speculatively at the brash, loud woman. "I'm not sure how such a relationship would benefit me." She cocked her head curiously.

Tonks threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Oi, you are made for each other! There's no doubt about it! James, it's not about what you get out of it; it's about what you put in it. The returns on friendships are directly related to your own investment. I know I'm a good friend and a good judge of character - it's my job, and I suspect you're a loyal friend and a good one to have in a tight spot. What d' ya say?" She grinned cheekily and held out her hand.

Rolling her eyes Arianna held out her, narrowing her lightly kohl rimmed eyes. "Make me regret this, and you will have a lot more than a few burns to worry about." She said referencing the Percy incident.

Tonks nodded and took her hand shaking it a little and got off the couch in time to see Remus emerging from the kitchen. She made her way to him and smiled slipping her arm about her waist.

Looking down at her hands, Arianna heard the footsteps approach her quietly and only lifted her eyes when a hand appeared before her. A soft smile appeared on her delicate features before she placed her hand in his.

**AN2: One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is a co-authored fic between Peppernator0817 and Moonchild1212. It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: We Own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and our Queen JK Rowling. We make no money from this nor do we intend to**

**Chapter 4**

Arianna swallowed thickly as Severus stood before her, her hand in his. Gently he tugged gently, urging her to stand, when she did so he looked into her face. "I think it is time that we have a little talk, don't you?"

Her wide eyes were gleaming amber in the firelight as she gazed up at him. She followed him into the Library where they closed and warded the door behind them. They took their old, familiar seat on the settee, and Arianna thought it had never felt so . . . small. She looked down and realized that he still held her hand, and his fingers were trailing lazy patterns over her soft skin.

Swallowing a little she watched, in fascination, as the gooseflesh began to appear on her arm before looking raising her brown eyes to meet his black orbs. HIs hand slid up her arm slowly.

"Are you cold?" His brow arched in question and the fire flared higher.

"Not at all," She looked up at him through her thick lashes and sucked her rosy lip into her mouth.

Severus watched as the tortured lip slipped from her teeth plump, wet and red. Severus leaned close to her as he relaxed further into the cushion while Ari sat ramrod straight. She heard rather than saw him lean forward until his mouth was near her ear. She could feel his breath moving her hair and filling her ear with the most delicious sensations.

"Are you going to tell me your intentions?" He deep voice

Arianna fought the urge to chuckle; her nerves were on end. "Do you mean, do I have designs on your virtue?" She looked at him as earnestly as she could under the circumstances.

She had turned to look at him; her face was only inches from his. Her lips merely a fraction of a centimeter away. His lip quirked up with humor. "Do you?" He asked, " . . . have designs on my virtue?" He sat back casually, long legs sprawled forward. His thighs were flexed as he used first one toe and then the other to remove his feet and prop his black sock covered feet inf ront of the fire.

The notion of him only in his socks finally made her giggle. She was hard pressed to stop, and when he wiggled his toes she put her face in her hands and bent forward. She had never seen this man so much as slouch. He was always the picture of decorum, and here he was in his socks. She heard rustling behind her and turned to see that he had removed his jacket and was rolling up his shirt sleeves.

She paused. . . shirt sleeves? She smirked and giggled again nervously.

Severus arched a brow. "Well, I hope you're comfortable because it's sweltering in here. I thought about removing my trousers, but I suddenly feared for my virtue." This was delivered with the same aplomb in which he delivered his reports during Order meetings.

Arianna grinned cheekily. "Well, your virtue is safe with me."

"What a pity," he said stretching his long arm across the back of the settee behind her.

Arianna bit her bottom lip and tilted her head bashfully. She didn't know how to act around this Severus.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" He offered.

Arianna smiled and leaned back stiffly. She stared forward into the flickering flames and jumped when she felt a finger trail up her cardigan clad arm.

"Aren't you getting warm? I know it tends to get cooler in the evenings, but that fire is warm enough to beat the chill from a blizzard."

Arianna sat forward and removed her cardigan and laid it on the arm of the chair. With a flick of her wrist, she lowered the flames on the fire. All of the sudden, the mood changed. It was darker, secretive, and a little exciting. There were things that people did in the dark that they might not do in the light of day.

She felt Severus' hand on her arm and the arm behind her slid down and his hand wrapped around her hip. He pulled her closer. As he looked at her burnished hair in the firelight, he thought he would think of Lily, with her fire red hair. But he did not, there was only this woman who had invaded his mind for weeks on end. She had slowly worn away at the walls he had created without even uttering a word. And her kiss, well, that had set his heart aflame.

She felt so right in his arms. He leaned forward tentatively and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. He leaned forward and found her ear, "May I kiss you Arianna?"

He could feel her trembling in his arms. Her body was tense, and he could see the light sheen of sweat covering her bare arms with an amber glow.

"Yes," her tremulous voice whispered.

Severus' dry lips brushed across her neck softly, and she arched her neck so that he could have better access to her sensitive skin. His hands moved very little so as not to startle her. His mouth opened and he tasted her flesh and sucked lightly causing her to moan. She relaxed further into his arms, and he caught a delicious view of her decolletage and her lovely lace bra.

His hands ached to roam over her, and his right hand traveled down her arm and to her outer thigh, where he stroked her softly. Ari turned her head to face his and felt his lips on hers. He kissed her gently and nudged her lips with his questing tongue. When she opened her rosebud lips, his tongue delved into her mouth. He moaned as she responded fervently. Her hand reached out to rub his chest, snaked up his neck and threaded into his long, silky hair.

The hand that had been at her thigh grew more adventurous and slid upward slowly. When she didn't shy away or push his hand down, he took this as a sign that she was willing for more. Arianna's body reacted to the stimuli without thought. She arched her back bringing her full, round breast in contact with his hand. As severus cupped her breast, he felt the hard point of her nipple press against his palm. His thumb and finger met together to tease her, and her moan filled his mouth.

He could feel the ache for begin in the pit of his stomach and radiate throughout his body. He pushed forward trapping her between his broad shoulders and the plush cushion. His mouth became more ardent, and his fingers more persistent. His hand slid up to the strap in her dress, and the door to the room flew open and banged on the opposite wall with a thud.

The two separated as if lightning had just thrown them asunder. They were gasping for air. Arianna's dress was askew as was Severus. Their lips were swollen and their eyes glassy. Severus stood abruptly, and his desire, which was at Arianna's eye level, was impressively evident. She gasped and stared, which only served to draw the recent occupant's eyes in the same direction.

Severus, who had grabbed his frock coat, drew the garment forward to hide his enthusiasm. They were both red with embarrassment; however, Kingsley, who had entered with Dawlish, was too full of adrenaline to fully appreciate the nuances of the situation. The short of it was, he had found Severus.

"Here you are." He sighed. "Tonks is upstairs in the empty bedroom. We went out for drinks. . ."

Severus cut him off and threw his coat on the settee, "Spare me the details until I ask." He looked at Arianna apologetically and bowed formally before leaving the room in a rush. He took the stairs two at a time and Kingsley and Dawlish followed.

Remus was on the bed beside Tonks holding her hand as she convulsed. Severus pushed the man aside and pulled up her eyelids, "how long has she been convulsing?" He asked

"Just recently." Remus replied.

"About how LONG?" Severus demanded sternly. "Be specific!"

"Three minutes I'd say." Remus gulped audibly.

"What did she drink?" The dark wizard questioned.

"Martini," Dawlish provided.

"I don't suppose you brought the glass?" Severus sniped.

Kingsley didn't bother responding. He pulled the container from his pocket. He had encased it in what seemed to be an impenetrable sphere. Severus took it, "Finite Incantatem." His deep voice trembled with anxiety.

He smelled the glass with one hand as he rummaged through his stores looking for .. "Ah," He rushed over to tonks and shoved the bezoar down her throat and worked her muscles to draw it down into her stomach. He knew that it would likely absorb most of the poison, but he needed to identify the poison to insure there would be no complications should the stone fail to absorb all of the harmful substance.

He sniffed again and saw small dark grains at the bottom of the glass. He opened a drawer to pull out a fine strainer. He lit a fire under one of his smaller cauldrons, added a liquid from a clear, crystal vial, and added a blue liquid from another. Once the grains were sifted out he allowed them to dry for a moment before pouring what looked to be water over them. Once rinsed, he added the grains to the now heated cauldron. The mixture turned bright red instantly.

"As I thought, belladonna." We can hope that the bezoar absorbs the majority of it. In large quantities, it can cause severe seizures and death. Should she survive, we can't be sure that there won't be brain damage.

Remus broke down and his head bent and he crumpled to his knees. "How long?" He wailed, "how long 'till we know if Dora is alright?" His voice was heavily laden with grief.

"You'll have to watch her through the night." I'm going to brew a potion; It shouldn't take much time. It has a charcoal base, which will hopefully bond with the harmful poison and allow her to pass it." He spoke quickly as he readied another cauldron. The men watched as he worked efficiently. The charcoal cubes were placed in a mortar and crushed with a marble pestle. He added a yellow oil and swiftly made a smooth paste. This was added to a cauldron that contained a viscous simmering muddy mess. He allowed the mixture to simmer as he stirred three times counterclockwise. The potion was removed from the heat and allowed to cool. When it was transferred to a container, it poured out in a thick sludgy mass.

"How are we to get that down her throat?" Remus asked. "She won't be able to swallow."

Severus sighed. "Swallowing is a reflex reaction. She still has the ability to swallow. Watch. I will stimulate her throat and you pour . . . SLOWLY." He instructed.

Kingsley helped by lifting Tonks up into a reclining position while Remus began to pour the warm brew. Severus worked the Witch's throat, and they worked in concert allowing her to breathe in between small mouthfuls.

It took them almost a half hour to get the potion down, but by the time they were through, she seemed to be a little better. She was no longer sweating, and her skin had lost its sickly pallor.

Remus grasped the front of Severus' shirt and pulled the man to him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Severus stood awkwardly while the man smeared his tears and snot over his face and shirt. He was utterly revolted but managed to pat the other man's shoulder uncomfortably.

Remus pulled back and apologized while Severus vanished the mess from his person.

He left the room, which he used as a makeshift lab and returned found Arianna where he had last left her; she was lying on the settee now, a book lying flat on her face as she breathed lightly. He thought perhaps she might be sleeping so he leaned against the door jam and watched her for a moment. When she groaned though in what sounded like frustration and her hand moved sending the book back to its proper place, he smiled and almost sauntered over to her.

A deep flush set over her body, and she played with her hair as he sat down by her with his elbows on his knees. He spoke softly his deep baritone washing over them as she tucked her feet beneath her. "So," said he, looking at her through his dark curtain of hair, "keeping busy then?"

She chortled softly and shrugged. "If you call it that then, yes. I have been quite busy getting up close and personal with a rather boring book." She rolled her eyes but smiled a little anyway as Severus took her hand in his.

"I am sorry if my earlier actions seemed a bit forward-." She held up her hand and almost smirked.

"It was nothing that I did not want. Had it been, you would have been far worse off than Percy, I assure you. " She didn't even remember doing what had been done. It was yet another incident that had happened, and had been happening more and more frequently over the past two years. It frightened her, to be sure.

Severus watched the emotions flash across her face. She was clearly concerned about what had happened earlier, and her meager attempt at passing it off as a joke spoke volumes.

"How often does it happen? Do you ever lose moments during your day?" He asked as he gently rubbed her hand.

"It . . It's not like that at all." Arianna knew that if they were to become close this was something she would have to discuss with him, but she wasn't ready to reveal it so soon. She wanted this time of discovery to be joyful and without care. She had no idea what he would become to her, but she had felt the steady pull towards him. She was sure that he would be an important part of her life; however, she was uncertain of just what that might be or what his own intentions were. He was a private man, and he had never been known to share much of himself. She gathered that merely from observing the people who had known him all of his life. If they were not closer to understanding the conundrum that was Severus Snape, how could she hope to do so in so short a time?

So, she did what she usually did when she wanted to avoid uncomfortable situations; she diverted attention away from the issue. "However, I'm glad that you escaped with you rather . . . considerable virtue intact." She grinned mischievously

Severus snorted; "You have no idea." His distinctly articulated voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Not yet, anyway." She parried.

Severus leaned forward and taunted her, "Why don't you come up to my room and I'll show you?"

"Said the spider to the fly," Arianna giggled cheekily.

"Miss. James, you . . "

Arianna cut him off, "Arianna . . . actually, please call me Ari. All of my friends do."

Her sweet request took him off guard. "Then you must call me Severus."

His lips tipped up to his own version of a smile. He thought back to the frustrating months he had endured. He no longer felt useful, but the longer he had been around Ari, the more he had felt a sense of excitement. He didn't know where the feelings came from or why she had such a dramatic impact on him, but he felt it nonetheless.

He had been keeping himself as busy as he could by working through a list of potions for both Hogwarts and the Order, but he had become increasingly agitated. That had inevitably led him to the library. First he scoured the shelves at Hogwarts, but lately he had been looking through the tombs at the Library in Grimmauld Place. He knew there was something here; he felt it. Perhaps with Ari's help he would find it this evening.

"Ari," he asked. "Would you mind helping me with something?" He asked.

Arianna quirked her brow, "just what might that entail?"

"I think there is something hidden here, and I suspect it is behind one of these shelves." He tapped one long finger against his chin. "I want you to watch with me. I'm going to cast an intricate revealing charm. If you would monitor the shelves on that side of the room, I will focus on these. We'll have to be attentive. There should be a telltale glimmer of magic if something has been hidden. It will depend greatly on the concealment charms that were used." He nodded and then began the incantation.

As his voice rose in crescendo, he heard Arianna gasp. He turned to see her pulling several books off of the shelf. Walking up behind her, he whispered a familiar spell and smiled. He knew just who had slipped these here.

Hidden in a nook in a far corner of the room, they found a loose board. Behind the wood lay a small dark cranny that held three ancient tombs. They both reached in at once and a spark of magic lit between them. They looked at each other both a little shocked before turning their attention back to the books.

One contained the history of the Black family, another revealed dark spells and potions unknown to him, and the final was a large, leather bound volume on the history of Merlin. The text was ancient and heavily protected from rot and wear by spells that he had never seen before. Curious, he carefully checked for malicious spells, and when there seemed to be no danger, they proceeded to read. What they found was anything but a typical cursory history of Merlin.

The tale of Merlin was well known in both Wizarding and Muggle circles, particularly amongst academics who delve into the ancient texts. Though Muggles were unable to access many Wizarding volumes, there were many Squibs, Muggleborns,and half bloods who sought to unite the British people under the leadership of great Wizarding rulers like Merlin and Arthur. History notwithstanding, the book head greater import for the ongoing battle with Voldemort, and the meeting he had orchestrated today might very well change the course of the war.

"Have you ever read the legend of Merlin before?" He asked her.

"My access to texts was highly restricted, but I do recall a work of fiction that included the legend." She said.

They read the history of Merlin together, and he was reminded of the spell woven by Vivian to entrap Merlin and steal his power. The spell gave him pause, but it was what came afterwards that made his pulse leap. The author of the text confirmed the location of the resting place of Merlin's remains, which differ according to the legend one read.

He explained to Arianna that some purported that Merlin was trapped in a tree while others claim his tomb was a cave. He told her of his suspicion that Merlin was most likely encased in stone, as they were great conduits and capacitors for magical energy. Merlin himself, he explained, had created Stonehenge for this very reason. And like a fool, Merlin tried to trade his secrets for the favors of a beautiful, deceitful witch. He smiled at her.

"I've heard that Merlin created Stonehenge, and I was also told of the great power that stones hold. In fact, I have worked with them a great deal, using them as a source of energy to boost power. It is one of my talents." She smiled. "Katarzyna would make me work tirelessly honing my abilities. Once I started a fire with a mere sliver of flint. I was very young, and the room was so cold. I didn't have a wand, but I had found the curious stone while playing outside one day. It called to me, so I kept it." She paused remembering the bittersweet memory. She had been so proud that she was able to cast a spell.

"That's very impressive, and it is a rare talent. It takes a great deal of focus to draw power from stone. It is much easier to do so when they are anchored in the earth. Merlin could draw such power, and his spell was legendary. Can you imagine what we could do with such power?" He looked into her wide eyes.

"We could defeat Voldemort." She finished the thought that they were both thinking.

"It is a possibility." He confirmed

They continued reading to find that the author confirmed the location of the tomb of Merlin, Broceliande. Rather than providing any definitive details on the location, the author pointed his readers to another obscure text entitled: Into the Stone: The history of natural magic and the nature of stone crafting. The passages were said to provide a detailed means by which one could locate Merlin's Tomb, wherein lay a portrait of Merlin painted by Nimue. The portrait was sealed within the tomb, along with Nimue's remains, following her death.

If they could find the tomb and recover the portrait, he could possibly retrieve the spell that would allow them to defeat Voldemort. It was not lost on him that Merlin, the great Alchemist, might also agree to share other secrets, and learning the secrets of Merlin would make him even more powerful.

Arianna smiled up at him quite sure of where his thoughts had traveled. All Wizards were the same.

"Would you come with me?" He asked. "To Brittany, to Broceliande?" His earnest eyes begged her. Something inside of him told him that he would need her to get through with this, and he also knew that he did not want to be apart from her. She drew him like a moth to a flame.

Arianna smiled up at him, "Of course."

Severus looked down at her and felt that the world was coming into focus. It had been him, alone for so long, trying to find a way, make things right. He had wonderred if his life had a purpose. It seemed that even the man he loved most kept things from him. He struggled to prove his worth and his loyalty, and here she was, this amazing woman, and she accepted him as he was with no questions. She would be there to help him, and he would no longer have to do this alone. A great burden lifted from him, and he smiled with a joy he never thought to know.

**AN2: One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is a co-authored fic between Peppernator0817 and Moonchild1212. It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time. **

**Disclaimer: We Own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and our Queen JK Rowling. We make no money from this nor do we intend to. **

**Chapter 5**

Arianna had left in the wee hours of the morning. They had spent the evening talking, and Severus couldn't remember a time when he had enjoyed himself more. Arianna was charming and intelligent, and just being near her made him feel complete. They had agreed to have dinner the next night, so after Severus checked on Tonks to make sure she was sleeping soundly, he returned to Hogwarts with the understanding that he would be called if there were any issues.

His room seemed empty when he returned, and though he lit the fire, he could not get warm. He tried taking a warm shower and casting warming charms, but being without her had somehow left him with an unusual feeling. Sleeping proved to be difficult, but he finally drifted off to the sounds of the crackling fire.

The next morning was spent in preparation. He continued reading through the texts to gather any details he could find. He realized that it was time to speak to other contacts and locate the text discussed in the book that . . . someone . . . had suspiciously left. Into the Stone: The history of natural magic and the nature of stone crafting would detail the location of Merlin's tomb, and it would also provide helpful information on the earth magic inherent in stones. Obviously, it was pertinent to the nature of the tomb, which was said to be formed from a mountainside.

Severus knew that Lucius would be the one to talk to about the text. He wrote to the man, and walked to the owl who perched in the window of his room, which overlooked the small courtyard. He felt his shoulder twinge and the muscles in the backs of this thighs tighten up. It would get worse before it got better, he mused. He took a pain potion, but those only served to curtail a small amount of pain. If he let the episode continue, he would be curled in a fetal position on the floor within minutes.

Years of enduring the cruciatus had left him with terrible pains. They hit periodically, and he was never sure when it would happen. Sometimes he went months without being affected. He walked quickly to his desk and unwarded the lower drawer. He pulled it open and pulled out a box. He enlarged it and opened the lid. A pungent aroma wafted from the ornately carved wooden box. It had been a gift from Dumbledore a long time ago. When he had begun to suffer, he had exhausted all of his options and spoke with Madam Pomfrey about his discomfort. Dumbledore had been privy to the conversation.

The following day, Severus had woken to find the box on his desk. Some house elf had likely delivered it. He had opened it curiously, and he had scoffed at what he had found. It was an elaborate hookah. The glass was ornately decorated and the metal polished to shine. It was obviously an antique. He had pulled out the hookah and the large stash of marijuana. It was obviously of good quality, but he had not smoked since he was a young boy.

He had quickly decided that he did not like feeling out of control. The pot had also increased his raging lebido. He had pinned enough for Lilly without the added emotional bought caused by the pot. He remembered laying curled on his side on his dingy bed crying. It had been awful. He packed up the box and the weed and had promptly returned it to Dumbledore.

The old man smiled knowingly. "Trust me, Severus. The next time you have an attack. Try it." He urged.

He had, and the pot had brought about instant relief. He had had an erotic, lucid dream about Lilly, but these had grown less disturbing over the years. Severus pulled the hookah and a small box of tightly rolled joints from the box. He usually took the joints with him when he was out, but today he opted for the hookah. He sat on his plush, couch and vanished the water and then refilled the large water jar. He checked the hose for cracks, filled the bowl, lit it and puffed.

He sat the hookah between his legs as he puffed and blowed bellows and rings in the dim light of the room. The fire crackled merrily, and Severus began to relax. He felt his muscles loosen . His legs stretched out and he toed off his shoes. They hit the plush carpet with a thump, and his lazy, hooded eyes watched their descent.

He leaned back on the fluffy cushion of the arm and placed a pillow behind his head. Lifting the pipe and gently holding the stem with his hand, he puffed and drew the smoke deeply into his lungs. He held his breath for a minute before expelling the smoke. He breathed deeply through his nose.

He puffed deeply several more times and set the hookah on a nearby table. He was sufficiently relaxed, and slipped further down into the couch cushions. His eyes roamed over the lovely brocade cloth that covered the cushions. His fingers followed the swirling patterns. Then he began to think of Arianna. Her lovely long, chestnut hair and her lovely bright eyes. He remembered the feel of her lips on his, and he groaned. He looked down at his large, raging erection. He couldn't stop his hands from unzipping his pants, and his thick, engorged cock sprung out.

Severus marveled at the feel of his hand on the sensitive flesh. He imagined that it was Arianna touching him, which wasn't hard to do when one was gloriously stoned. She smiled and pulled back his foreskin and rubbed the moisture that had collected there. He groaned and shifted his hips imagining that her hand was stroking him. He could almost feel her breath on his heated skin.

His hips rocked gently as his hands slid across his skin. His fingers increased their pace, and his mind supplied erotic images of Arianna pulling off her dress slowly. He imagined the gentle sway of her breasts as she drew closer to him and continued to run her fingers down his length.

His other hand pulled his sack from his pants and rubbed and pulled them lightly. He imagined her pouty lips drawing near the weeping head of his cock. He could almost feel her lips as they descended around him. Severus could feel himself drawing closer. His balls drew up and his toes curled. Lips slack with desire and eyes closed, his hips rocked urgently and his hands stroked quicker.

"Arianna," he groaned as he imagined coming into her lovely mouth. Spurts of thick hot come jetted from the head of his long, thick cock. The image he presented was one of erotic indolence. His face was set in an expression of ecstasy and his twitching cock was lying sated between his fingers. It slowly grew flaccid as his breath grew deeper. He drifted slowly into a deep slumber and dreamt of the pleasures to be had in bed with Arianna in his arms.

When he awoke a tempus charm told him the time, he had just enough to limp his way into the bathroom and shower, cleaning his, now dried, release from his body, before meeting Arianna for dinner. He was stiff from sleeping on the couch, but the discomfort was negligible. His pain was mainly gone; through the spasms had remained, they were not too terrible.

With a sigh, he turned on the water, stripped himself of his clothes, and stepped under the warm spray. He took his time washing himself, washing his hair and his body his mind though was jumble of thought of Arianna; he could not wait to see her.

He dressed in a new suit that he had yet to wear. His tailor modeled it off of a sketch he had provided. It was a handsome coat akin to something Lucius had worn. Though unlike Malfoy, who often looked like a peacock in rut, he favored his usual black. He wore a subdued waistcoat of dark gray and a tailored white shirt. His neckcloth was tied in a tidy fashion, and his dragon hide boots were polished. Holding himself with aplomb, he gazed at his visage in the mirror. Well, his hair wasn't yet limp, his teeth were clean and the new aftershave he had begun to use left his skin with a little more vigour than was typically there.

He knew that he wasn't much to look at, but he couldn't help but hope that Arianna was at least intrigued by what she saw. He left the castle quickly and apparated to her apartment in Diagon Alley. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

Arianna had spent the day leisurely preparing to meet with Severus. She had thought over the lovely evening she had spent in his arms as well as his intoxicating kisses. Her body it seemed react to his now with the smallest touch, to yearn for his in the night. When she had arrived home from their chat she had slept like the dead, no true tossing or turning, but when she woke she found her right hand between her legs and her sheets soaked.

She wanted the man, that much had been evident on the settee as she all but begged him to take her then and there. So, she dressed more for him then herself, wanting to please him. She donned a pale pink dress that flowed easily and while being modest showed off her breasts and small waist perfectly, a pair of white and black heels, pink pearl bracelet and a necklace one of her cousins had given her for her most recent birthday.

She washed and curled her hair and applied a light layer of make up, enough to highlight her assets, but not enough to look unnatural. The dinner she had prepared was simple, roast chicken with veggies and mash, a salad appetizer paired with bruschetta, and dessert was a triple chocolate truffle cheesecake. It was all simple and easy to make and had taken her under an hour to do all the prep. So she sat in her apartment music playing softly as she drank some wine. The knock on her door brought a smile to her face and she stopped just before the door to check her hair and clothes one last time before opening the door.

Opening the door she let out a low breath before it swung fully open and she saw the man before her, the very one who had been in her dreams just the night before, a smile spread across her face when she took in his appearance and her voice sounded breathy as she spoke.

"Hello Severus." Her voice was soft and her face already partially flushed. She stepped back to allow him to enter.

Severus walked into the light and air apartment and looked around curiously. The furniture was tasteful. The couches were covered in a warm,tan leather, the heavy, sage velvet curtains were pulled back and light was streaming through the sheer drapes.

"Please have a seat," Arianna led Severus over to the couch, and instead of sitting opposite him, she sat beside him.

Severus rubbed his damp palms on his trousers and turned to her, "You look lovely this evening." His deep voice sent shivers up her spine.

"Thank you, Severus," she smiled at him, "you look quite handsome yourself."

Arianna had trouble controlling her hands. She wanted to reach over and touch him. So she began fiddling with the fabric of her dress.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked.

Severus, who was having trouble keeping his eyes off of her breasts, shook his head, "No, thank you." He was feeling like a randy teenager. Every time his eyes slipped to her luscious lips all he could imagine was how they would feel wrapped around his length, which made his sweat.

One long finger reached up to adjust his collar. He cast a cooling charm over himself and watched her flesh break out in goosebumps as the cool air hit her bare arms. Then he happened to glance at her breast. He could see that her nipples had puckered in reaction to the cold. He groaned.

Arianna felt the cooling charm hit her and the gentle breeze sent shivers up her spine. She felt her body respond, and she heard Severus' moan as he looked at her breast. She looked down and noticed the twin points that jutted out from the thin fabric of her dress. Given the nature of the dress, she had only worn a slip and not a bra. Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes met his ravenously.

Severus saw the look of welcome in her eyes, and he turned further to her and reached out to cup her face. His lips lowered tentatively to hers. Her lips parted as his tongue teased her mouth. He felt himself harden as she whimpered. His hand slid from her neck to her shoulder. The flimsy fabric slid down and the neckline of the dress dipped granting him a generous view of her plump,round breasts.

Arianna tilted her head, allowing him to kiss the creamy skin of her neck, and Severus' hand drifted down to cup her aching breast. He felt her arch, pressing the sensitive bud into his palm. His fingers danced playfully around the jutting point of her nipple.

"Oh, Severus, yes." She begged.

Severus knew encouragement when he heard it, and his tongue meandered south as he gently urged her to lay back against the cushion of the couch. His hand traveled further down to her nipped in waist and settled on her lush hip while his mouth teased at her breast.

The shoulder strap of her fluttery gown had fallen down her arm, and Severus had gently worked down the neckline with his mouth and teeth as he kissed. He was just above her areola, and he was working his mouth from one side of her breast to the other. He licked the valley in between her breasts before traveling to the next lovely hill. His other hand pulled the strap on her right arm down revealing more of her succulent breast.

Again, he teased with is lips and his tongue nipping and sucking the now pink flesh until she became frustrated and pulled down the top of her gown to expose the puckered tips of her rosy nipples. Severus groaned and settled on top of her.

Ariana felt the hard length of his shaft press into her thigh as he lowered his mouth to suck on her nipple. She arched her back encouragingly, and Severus used his tongue to tease her sensitive bud. He groaned as her fingers drug lightly over his scalp. His right hand traveled from her hip and found the edge of her flimsy dress.

Those long nimble fingers slid up her now bare thigh and gently teased as he worked his way upward along the inside of her thigh. She spread her legs subconsciously seeking to bring him closer to the spot where she wanted him most. Her breath became shallow and more rapid.

Severus moved from one breast to the next and felt her little fingers begin to work at his neckcloth. He vanished it without breaking the glorious attention he was providing to her breasts. She then began to unbutton his jacket and waistcoat. he sat hurriedly pulling from her breast with a pop. He yanked off his jacket and waistcoat, unbuttoned his shirt and untucked it before descending to continue his attentions on her breast. His fingers slid back up her thigh, and he could feel the heat coming of of her juncture. His hands trembled; it had been so long for him. He wanted her so badly, and even though she seemed to be offering herself openly, he worried that he was taking too many liberties.

He leaned back to look in her eyes, "Arianna, do you truly want this, want me?" The vulnerability was evident in his lust darkened eyes.

Arianna's small hand slid up his naked chest and cupped his naked face, "Yes, Severus, please make love to me."

Severus groaned and kissed her full, lush lips. "Where is your bedroom?" He asked.

Arianna was in no state to reply instead she pointed to the closed door at the end of the hall.

Severus stood and gently lifted her. He couldn't stop staring at her full breasts as they shifted and lightly bounced as he walked. Wordlessly he opened the door and kicked it closed as he entered the room.

The bed was large, and the covers looked silky and inviting. He placed her on the bed, toed off his shoes, and crawled over her body to join her on the bed. His lips returned to hers while his fingers pulled up the fabric of her dress exposing her silky panties. his nimble digits teased the top of her panties, dipping below to run through the silky curls of her sex.

Arianna gasped and writhed; she slid her legs further apart to allow him access. His fingers withdrew and she gave a whimper of discontent. Severus ran his hand over the top of her panties and then over the wet fabric that hid her aching cleft. He felt her hips shift as he began to rub back and forth and teased her hard little nub through the fabric.

Arianna had pulled his shirt off of his broad shoulders and was running her fingernails lightly down his back. Severus had settled over her, and her lush thigh was between his legs. He began to rub his engorged shaft on her leg, and Arianna groaned as he began kissing and sucking her her sensitive breasts.

Severus slipped his finger inside of the wet placket of her panties. His fingers trembled as he felt her wet lips. He pulled back from her breasts to look up into her heavily lidded eyes.

"Please," she begged.

It was all he needed to hear. Severus vanished her panties and slid down her body. Arianna groaned as he pushed her legs farther apart and settled his shoulders between her legs. Slowly, he lowered his face and inhaled her musky fragrance. He could feel the heat radiating off her body, The lovely petals of her sex were dripping with dew, and he drew his tongue forward to delve within her. She gasped and pressed her flesh closer to him as he licked her aching slit. his tongue slid within her slowly as he savored the taste of her, and then it traveled up to tease her engorged bud. She rocked against him gently as he sucked, licked and teased her flesh.

hands slid down and gripped his shoulders as her legs drew further back, giving him more access to her. Severus groaned as her pink flesh spread further and he watched her essence drip from her pink, little slit. buried his face in her wet quim. His large nose rubbed across her clit as he delved within her with his tongue.

"Severus, yes!" Ari gasped.

Severus pulled one hand forward as his tongue teased her little nub. He spread her wet lips and gently slid his fingers inside of her quivering flesh. He felt her tense around him and gasp. Her hips rocked as he gently thrust his fingers within her.

"Oh, gods, Severus." Her voice was raw with want, and Severus felt his own hips buck fruitlessly against the bed. He used his other hand to reach up and pinch her nipple as he continued to tease her with his fingers. He could tell that she was getting close from the way she was moving and the wet, sticky cum that was coating his fingers. He sucked on her little nub and flicked with his tongue, and then he drew his fingers in a come hither motion and began stimulating the spongy, sensitive flesh within her rapidly.

She fell apart under his touch and arched up off of the bed. Her nipples were twin points of desire and the muscles of her sheath clamped around his fingers tightly as she came screaming his name. Severus pumped his fingers and lightly flicked her clit as she came down from her orgasm.

"That . . . was amazing." She gasped.

Severus licked his fingers and sat up and licked his lips, "That . . . was delicious." He replied.

Severus removed his shirt and his pale, broad shoulders gleamed in the evening light. He threw his shirt on the floor and unbuttoned his trousers slowly until his long, thick cock sprung free.

Arianna moaned at the sight of him. his desire reddened flesh stood out against the pale flesh of his body. His shaft jutted out of the fine, silken hair that covered his pubic area and trailed in a line from his belly button. The trousers slid down his narrow hips and he kicked them off of his legs as he crawled up her body.

Arianna slid her hands over his body, down his back, and, when he was close enough, over his aching cock. "Oh, Severus, is that for me?" She teased

Severus vanished her dress and replied with an arched brow, "Undoubtedly."

Severus bent down and kissed her pouty lips as he slid his weeping cock over her wet nether lips. Arianna slid her legs further apart invitingly and Severus reached down to rub his engorged head over her entrance. He bent down to seductively whisper in her ear, "is this what you'd like?" He pushed forward gently until the head of his cock slipped inside of her. He groaned silkily and continued to push forward into her tightness.

Arianna whimpered as he slid his large cock inside of her. She felt so full. As he began to move his hips, the tip of his shaft pressed against her g spot causing her to moan wantonly. "Oh, gods, Severus." She thrust her hips to meet him as he glided within her.

Severus was spurred on by her eagerness and the enthusiasm of her response. He had been thinking of her for so long and wanting her so badly that this seemed more a dream than anything. To be within her, close to her, feeling her and tasting her, well, it was more than he had ever hoped for. "Arianna," he whispered in her ear, "you are so lovely, you feel like elysium." He gasped as he thrust more forcefully within her.

Arianna felt the tears slide from her eyes at his words; she had never felt so wanted and so cherished. Sex for her had never been an intimate act that she had wanted. She had been surprised by her own desire for Severus. "Severus, gods you are amazing." She gasped as he pounded into her yet again. His thick cock drew out of her and rapidly re-entered. She wrapped her legs around his hips to grant him deeper access and she moaned when he hit her cervix. "I woke last night thinking about you. I was so wet with need; I wanted you so badly." She turned her head to kiss him deeply.

Severus' hands roamed over her body, teasing her nipples and pulling her leg up so that he could arch his back and thrust into her while sucking on her reddened nipples. He groaned when his attentions on her breast caused her to gush. He could hear the sucking noises their flesh made as he loved her. His drenched sack slapped into her stimulating his desire. He felt his balls draw up and he felt her muscles pull at him as he pumped inside of her.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as they worked towards completion. Severus felt the tell-tale feeling in the base of his spine as his cock jerked and spilled his hot seed inside of her.

Arianna yelled as she felt his shaft slide repeatedly over her most sensitive spot. The friction of his tongue on her nipples had caused a tidal wave of ecstasy that spread in conjunction with his trusts. She arched off the bed and tightened her grip on his hips as his body emptied into hers. They came down slowly from their high, their bodies clenching, thrusting and quivering until he lay over her with his half-hard cock laying deliciously in her wet, spasming slit.

They kissed lazily and Severus rolled and drew her over him and pulled the covers over them. As Arianna snuggled closer to him a lazy smile settled onto her face as she relaxed fully. looking up at him her eyes were full of, something. Severus could not put his finger on it but he leaned to kiss her anyway. Just before their lips met her eyes popped open and she gasped and bolted from the bed and was out of the bedrooms in seconds, but came back walking back much slower.

"Forgot to take the chicken out of the chicken out of the oven." she said simply before returning to the bed,sliding under the covers and against him as if nothing happened. He couldn't help the smile that covered his features nor the laugh that came from him.

**AN2: One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is a co-authored fic between Peppernator0817 and Moonchild1212. It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time. **

**Disclaimer: We Own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by Warner Bros and our Queen JK Rowling. We make no money from this nor do we intend to. **

**Chapter 6**

Severus smiled down at Arianna as his laughter died, a warm smile on his face before he pressed a kiss to her lips, a gentle one, soft, lingering. He pushed her gently to the bed and sought her lips with a possessive kiss. However his stomach chose that exact moment to let out a furious growl and he looked into her eyes a bit of embarrassment shining there.

'we could eat now since all the food is ready." She told him softly before brushing her lips to his.

Severus pulled on his trousers and Arianna slipped on her silky robe and led him into the kitchen. The candles had burned down, but the atmosphere was calming and romantic. Severus pulled his chair closer to hers and sat down casually. The chicken was tender and the aromatic herbs she had used smelled wonderful,the vegetables were savory and the salad was crisp and fresh. Arianna had decanted the white wine, which was a little sweet. They ate quietly, but there were many meaningful looks exchanged.

When dinner was done, Arianna brought in dessert along with a chocolate sauce she drizzled over their cheesecake. Severus enjoyed every bite of the rich, sweet dish, but couldn't keep his eyes off of Arianna's lips as she continually ran her tongue over them to lick up the chocolate that clung to her lips.

Severus reached over and dipped his finger in the chocolate, and Arianna grabbed his hand and brought his finger to her mouth. She sucked at his finger greedily as he groaned.

"What are you after, vixen?" His deep voice rumbled.

Arianna smiled, "isn't it obvious."

Severus smirked and arched a brow, "if it were obvious, i would not have asked."

"Just seeing where this goes," she smiled cheekily.

"I can tell you exactly where this is going to go if you keep sucking on my finger like that." His voice was husky and suggestive.

Arianna reached over and ran her hand up his leg. "Mmm, well maybe that is where I intended it to go."

He looked at her searchingly. He was excited, confused, and more than a little worried about what might happen. He was unused to opening himself to possible heart ache, but he had been unable to resist her. He felt drawn to her like a magnet. Though his thoughts had only ever been of Lilly, he had never allowed himself to feel anything for anyone else and the thought that Arianna might possibly be worming her way there both frightened and excited him.

Arianna leaned in slowly, pressing her breasts against his and straddled his leg her lips pressing to his. She had been able to think of nothing more than Severus for days, and it had quite frankly been driving her wild. After Alistair, she never thought she could let anyone in, and especially after the multiple bouts of rape that she had been subject to, but she craved his touch, longed for it. She longed for it more than anything because of the feeling inside of her like a burning in her chest. She felt inexplicably drawn to this enigmatic man.

Severus looked at the wanton woman in his arms and pulled her close. His lips found her neck and he began to tease her skin. Arianna tilted her neck to allow him better access. Severus' mind was racing in a million directions, one of which was his recent conversation with Lucius.

His old friend had asked him to stop by, and he had done so before coming to Arianna's house. It had been necessary to rush, but there had been enough time to exchange information and grab the book, which was not tucked into the pocket of his coat.

The book, Into the Stone, was likely to have the information they would need to find the tomb, but though he knew a great deal about earth magic, he had never had the opportunity to wield it. He had always been gifted with fire and air. He had learned a great deal from the Dark Lord, including the ability of flight.

It was said that women were more attuned to earth magic; they had a natural affinity for it. Merlin had been one of few men throughout time who had mastered it and had been able to coerce the stones into doing his bidding.

Severus noticed when Arianna began to giggle.

He sat up and arched his brow at her.

Arianna sat up and straightened her neck. She smirked at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Not if you intend on becoming a vampire and eventually drawing blood. You were sucking and nibbling on the same spot." She tilted her head to give him a look.

Severus blushed and ran his finger lightly over the raw area and healed it. "I'm sorry . . . I was . . . distracted."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Perhaps we had better go somewhere more comfortable to talk?" He suggested.

Arianna grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. She wasn't giving him a chance to push her away, and being in the bedroom should likely lead to pleasant places anyway.

Severus followed her back into the bedroom and lay back on the crisp, cool sheets. Arianna sat near him but faced the opposite direction so that she could look at his face as he spoke.

"I retrieved the book mentioned, Into the Stone, from Lucius before arriving here.

xxXXXXX

Severus recalled the panicked look on Lucius' face as he had opened the door. "Come in, come in." The blond man had urged. "It isn't wise to loiter about out here. We should be safe, but Kingsley has not yet stationed protection or established other wards."

Severus had followed the man into his den and watched him quaff a snifter of brandy.

"Isn't it a bit early Lucius?" He quirked his brow.

"Perhaps," the blond man said distractedly. "I've been a bit on edge. I've been spying for them since you were found out."

Severus nodded. Dumbledore had spoken to him about Lucius before they had accepted his bid to join the Order. Severus had given Dumbledore a Pensieve of his conversations with Lucius about the matter. Lucius had willingly taken Veritaserum and undergone interrogation in order to prove his loyalty.

"Bella has been sniffing around, and she smells something suspicious. Narcissa is on edge, and I've been tempted to obliviate her just to calm her down. We haven't heard from Draco in a week." He looked at Severus with red blurry eyes. "The Dark Lord keeps punishing me for my son's failure. He demands to know where the boy is being kept. I have told him that he was captured with the rest and is being interrogated. He doesn't believe me," he quaffed another drink and looked Severus in the eye. Sighing, he asked, "what is it you need old friend. Do not think that I am not grateful to you for this. Were it not for you, I would be in Azkaban with the rest."

Severus had told him the book he was seeking, and without hesitation, Lucius had retrieved it. "I hope it is of some use to you. I would be much obliged if you were able to end this," he gestured vaguely with his hands, "So that we can get to the business of living our lives."

xxXXXXX

Lucius had found the book quickly and had asked Severus to come by soon to discuss a few things. Severus knew that the man wanted, no needed, to see his son. Family was a driving factor for all that Lucius did. The weary man had looked at Severus, and it was not hard to discern that he was exhausted. Severus had lived the double life. He knew how it wore on one.

They had parted quickly, and Severus had promised to find a way to end it quickly. He looked at Arianna pensively and accioed the book. She leaned forward, intrigued.

Severus opened the dusty pages of the text. The parchment was stiff with age, but it was well protected with spells. The iron gall ink that had been used was magicked so that it did not eat away at the pages like those kept in ancient Muggle monasteries. The parchment was made of goat's skin, but it had been treated with a potion to keep it viable for eternity. Severus had checked the book for hexes earlier and had found none.

He patted the bed beside him and Arianna moved to sit near him. Severus wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close, setting the book in her lap. They scanned the text together. There was a great deal of information on the various types of stone and their ability to conduct and produce Earth Magic. Gems were said to trap magic that could be utilized indefinitely. They tended to be repositories for Earth Magic and they absorbed it.

He scanned the chapter and flipped through the pages quickly until he came to something interesting. Arianna's finger pressed lightly to the page, and his eyes followed the path of her finger. The paragraph outlined the basics of Merlin's ability with earth magic and Vivian's ploy to steal his magic. The author then proceeded to discuss Merlin's affinity for limestone, and noted that he had been sealed within the very stone he favored. Vivian had wielded his magic and tied his own power into the creation of his tomb, which had sealed him inside and fed off of his magic to keep the tomb intact.

Though he had been unable to open the tomb, the author had noted the location of Merlin's tomb in Brittany in the forest of Brocéliande. The directions to the tomb were quite specific and he noted that Muggles had set up a spot nearby that they claimed was the actual tomb. Master Gravel, a Wizard with no little talent or understanding of Earth Magic, hid the entrance to the tomb well. It lay within a thickly grown wooded area and one could access it using his map, which held the spell to gain entrance and the detailed outline of the cavern system. It would be necessary to locate the exact cavern in which Merlin was entombed with Nimue, his wife. She had found him and sealed herself within when she discovered what Vivian had done.

There was a small drawing accompanying the chapter. It was a miniature of the map. Severus tried repeatedly to enlarge it and used a larger parchment hoping to transfer the image. While he was unsuccessful, further study seemed to trigger something in the back of his mind. He had seen this image before. He sat quietly while Arianna continued to read. She seemed fascinated by earth magic. He looked at her curiously as he let his mind wander.

"I've done that." She tapped the page.

Severus arched a brow, "Done what?" He asked.

"Used a stone, quartz to be exact, to cast spells. When I was imprisoned, I often had no wand. But once, I received a gift from . . . a man. It was a pink quartz crystal on a leather thong. I was beaten the next day for daring to keep it. I had it in my hand while Katarzyna was beating me, and I felt the stone warm in my hand. I was able to throw her across the room, and when I came to I was completely healed. Katarzyna took the stone from me while I was unconscious, and she stayed away from me for several weeks." She looked off into some distant past as Severus studied her face.

His gentle fingers slipped under her chin and pulled her face toward his. Her eyes were looking into his, "Please, stay here with me. She can not and she will never harm you again."

Arianna blinked and focused on his obsidian eyes. She was unable to talk, so she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Severus' brows rose high on his forehead, "I have it! I know where I have seen this!" He gripped the book in his large hand. "Borgin & Burkes!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go!" She whispered excitedly.

Severus looked at her flushed cheeks. He knew what she was suggesting, they should break in and steal it. Severus was hesitant to agree. He knew Borgin's mentality. There would be nasty traps for those who dared to invade the shop. Severus' muscles tensed with nervousness, and he looked at her mischevious grin and her dilated eyes, "alright, lets go. Wear something dark, pants and lightly treaded boots if you have them. No heels, and pull your hair back." Severus stood quickly and dressed. It only took him a few minutes, and he waited for Arianna to ready herself.

If they found the map tonight, they could leave soon and find the tomb and Merlin's portrait.

They apparated to a secluded alleyway near Knockturn Alley and made their way stealthily toward Borgin and Burks through a series of side alleys and passageways. They were heavily disillusioned, and no one saw them make their way. Those still about were concerned with not being seen themselves, and made it a point, for safety's sake, of not noticing others that passed them by.

Severus jimmied the lock on one of the back windows and tested it for traps and hexes. They entered without incident. Severus boosted Arianna through the window and watched her fetching bottom shimmy through the opening. He grinned salaciously and then focused on getting into the window himself. He had a tougher time. His shoulders were squeezed tightly between the boards. He made sure to vanish all traces they may have left behind. They made their way into the back rooms and poked around. They found an assortment of odds and ends, most were dangerous objects. They found nothing there, so Severus broke into a locked door and found an office. The map was framed and hung on a back wall. Several wall hangings had been placed before it.

Severus began running diagnostic spells to determine if they could remove the painting without issue. He looked at Arianna, "do you see that?" He whispered.

"what?" Arianna looked at the frame and examined the map but saw no indication of what he was talking about."

"This is a copy." He muttered.

"How do you know?" She asked.

Severus pointed to the interior of the frame, "That." He indicated with his wand.

"What?" She looked at him as if he had sprouted another head.

Severus flicked his wand again and a telltale gleaming lit the perimeter of the map. "The original has been tied to this one." He muttered darkly. "It allows the owner to find the thief using the original. It presents a set point on which to lock a locating spell. Two points are required in order to use such a spell, and the original object usually acts as a portkey. The spell was often used from imperial courts to small baronets in order to flush out disloyal thieves. It became so common, that it was an expected tactic. It is always the first detection used by thieves." He smirked.

Arianna arched a curious brow, "and how is it that you know this?"

Severus' lips quirked in an enigmatic smile.

"So how do we find the original," she asked.

Severus flicked his wand and released the portrait from the wall. "Well, I have a suspicion." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His wand was busy twirling the picture in slow circles before it rested with the backside up. "We'll have to take this one," he said as he pulled out the fake, rolled it up and slipped it in his robes.

"Alright, be on the look out for any signs, just as before in Grimmauld Place Library." He looked at Arianna and she nodded.

Severus cast the same detecting spell, which would scan the room for hidden niches. He suspected that like most older homes, this shop held many secret spaces. He wove the spell and a light rose and spread through the room. His eyes followed it to the left and Arianna scanned to the right turned around and raced to the corner of the room.

Her wand was out, and she had the nook partially open before Severus grabbed her waist and drug her down on top of him. A burst of flame flared through the air above them as they tumbled to the floor. Her legs kicked out knocking over a table, and she began to giggle uncontrollably. She was nervous, and it escaped in a bubble of laughter.

Severus joined her in a deep chuckle of his own until he heard something hit the floor and break open in a shatter of glass. He quickly grabbed her and they stood up. His hand darted into the nook and pulled out several scrolls. With a flick of his wand he identified the correct scroll. He was working on folding it and putting it in his pocket when it hit.

He looked over at Arianna and his hands began shaking. He grabbed the shelf nearest him and swallowed thickly. His eyes met hers, which were filled with heat. He groaned, "lust potion."

It was a potent vial. There was no telling how long it had set on that table aging. Unlike some potions, lust potions only grew more potent over the years. That he was able to keep his control this long was a testament to his will.

Arianna whimpered and slid her hand up his chest and beneath his collar. He felt her body press against his and he growled. He bent to kiss her roughly, thrusting his tongue in her wanton mouth.

Arianna couldn't help the whimper that came from her when his mouth met hers, her hands making fists in his dark shirt, her nipples already forming hard peak as she pressed her chest against his, wanting him closer, needing him closer.

Severus pushed closer and picked her up and sat her on a nearby table. He began pulling her shirt over her head and his large hands pulled at her bra until the latch unhooked. His hands cupped her round breast and his thumbs slid over her hard nipples.

Arianna widened her legs and felt Severus push closer. She felt his hard length against her thigh as his hands plucked at her sensitive nipples. His mouth met hers again hungrily before he bend over to suck a furled nipple into his mouth. Arianna whined wantonly and clenched her thighs as he sucked on her breasts.

Severus cleared the items off the table with a push of his hand and laid her back on the table. He admired her reddened nipples before sucking one greedily into his mouth. His fingers began working at the clasp of her trousers and sliding them down her legs. When they were around her ankles, she used her feet to push them to the floor.

Severus could feel the heat radiating off of her. Her legs spread and slipped over his narrow hips. His hands yanked at his trousers until he had his fly open.

His cock sprung free eager to please. His thick, weeping head rubbed against her moist panties as he swiveled his hips. His mouth pulled from one breast to attack the next, and Arianna arched off of the table.

Severus looked up at the wanton witch with lust in his dark eyes. Arianna looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were like dark pools. She could see the hunger within, and it was echoed in her own orbs.

She bit her lip and arched her hips to rub against his big, thick cock. "Fuck me, Sev. Please."

Severus groaned at her request. Those dirty words coming out of her sweet mouth were driving him wild. His trembling hands slid down her lush hips. He squeezed her firm fleshy bottom and wrapped his long fingers around the waist band of her lacy panties.

With a growl, he ripped them off of her body.

"Yes," she begged, "I want to feel you inside of me. NOW." She ordered.

He leaned forward as her hands dug at his shirt and she ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Her hot little mouth licked his nipples, sucked and nipped. He felt his cock grow harder and his balls become heavy with lust.

He pushed her back on the table roughly and bent to her ear as he positioned his thick shaft at her entrance. "I'm going to fuck your little pussy raw."

That deep sexy voice in her ear lit a fire in Arianna. She felt her wanton little sheath flood with come as she trembled waiting for him to take her. Her thighs trembled and her muscles clenched.

Severus looked down at her with want and need and thrust forcefully into her. He felt her muscles clench around him as she orgasemed. Lust potions heightened need and response. They would be randy all night. As she came with a scream he whispered a charm to dampen the noise and warn them should anyone arrive.

Severus bit his tongue to maintain control and slammed into her roughly as she writhed beneath him.

"Oh, Gods, YES! Fuck me!" She yelled as he pummeled her sweet, dripping pussy.

Severus had never felt anything so good, so naughty, and so right. Arianna looked so lovely, so sexy. Her back was arched, her tits pushed to his chest, and her face contorted with pleasure. His long, thick cock pushed into her tight, clenching pussy. He swiveled his hips so that he rubbed her g spot and she came undone again. her nails raked across his back and he grimaced with pleasure and discomfort.

He sat up and pulled her closer. Her legs dangling off the table. He gripped her hips and began to take her roughly. His balls slapped against her lovely bottom as he rammed into her and she begged for more.

"Is that what you want, Witch?" He grunted as he slid his fingers lower to grip her bottom. He squeezed and slid one finger between her cheeks to rub her back entrance. "Do you like that?" he asked as his finger grew adventurous.

Arianna wasn't sure if she liked it, but as his finger pushed against the tight muscle she felt a shiver up her spine. Her nipples tightened into twin points and she screamed as another orgasm hit her. Severus bucked harder as her muscles clamped around him. He shouted her name lustily as he spilled inside of her. The room was suffused with a golden light that grew between them and then spread throughout the room before dissipating.

Her legs clamped around his waist and she reached up to pull on his shirt. "I"m not done with you." She panted hungrily.

Severus groaned. He wasn't done with her either, but if they didn't get out of her soon, there were literally going to be caught with their pants down. They had some handle on their lust at the moment. So he quickly dressed them both with a flick of his wand, repaired her panties and his shirt. He repaired the bottle, but there was nothing to be done about the potion. She restored the room to rights, and he grabbed her hand and drug her to the window they had entered. He helped her out and admired her bottom as she shimmied outside. Following quickly, Severus grabbed the frame and jumped through legs first. He hit the ground beside her as she cast a disillusionment charm and they raced away through the dark alley.

**AN2: One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed. **


End file.
